JEJU AFFAIR
by gachihae
Summary: Park Chanyeol memanfaatkan Sehun yang merupakan sekretaris Wu Corp untuk menjatuhkan Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun yang sudah muak dengan semua ini, akankah ia berkhianat? atau memihak? [CHANHUN]
1. Chapter 1

JEJU AFFAIR - CHAPTER 1.

Author: gachihae.

Genre: Drama, Romance, Crime.

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Yoon Ahra(OC), all member Red Velvet.

Rated: M.

Warning: boyslove, boy x boy, yaoi, mature content, little criminal content, tidak untuk ditiru, alur kecepetan, typo(s).

Disclaimer: cast punya sment dan keluarganya, cerita punya saya, jika ada kesamaan adegan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan, saya hanya pinjam nama.

Summary: "Park Chanyeol memanfaatkan Sehun yang merupakan sekretaris Wu Corp untuk menjatuhkan Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun yang sudah muak dengan semua ini, akankah ia berkhianat? atau memihak?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT COPAS DONT PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Park Corporation. Terlihat lebih sibuk daripada biasanya, semua orang bekerja seakan besok adalah akhir pekan, jadi mereka tidak harus membawa pekerjaan mereka kerumah. Tapi lain halnya dengan sang presdir, walaupun besok akhir pekan nyatanya ia tetap disibukkan dengan jadwal penerbangan ke Jeju untuk membuka saham baru dan bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan dengan lapangan kerja sejenis yang berada dipulau Jeju tersebut.

Park Corp. adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang perhotelan dan pariwisata, mereka menyediakan hotel dibeberapa lokasi strategis yang bisa dijadikan sebagai destinasi liburan dengan penyewaan seorang tour guide yang bisa digunakan dalam rangkaian paket pemesanannya. Tujuan utamanya adalah memudahkan pelanggan dan mewujudkan kenyamanannya.

"Jongin kau sudah siapkan berkas untuk besok?" ujar Chanyeol -presdir Park Corp kepada sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya itu, ia masih mengotak-atik laptop dihadapannya mengecek materi presentasi mereka apakah masih kurang atau sudah cukup.

"Semua sudah beres dan asal kau tahu kita tidak akan menginap dihotel, tapi kita akan menyewa villa untuk bermalam. Seperti yang sudah aku cari tahu, Wu Yifan dan sekretarisnya itu akan mengadakan rapat di Cafe Vegas yang lokasinya dekat dengan villa keluarga Kyungsoo, jadi kurasa itu akan memudahkan kita." ujar Jongin menjelaskan apa saja yang sudah ia siapkan untuk keberangkatan dan kelangsungan kerja presdirnya nanti disana, ia berjalan kearah meja Chanyeol dan meletakkan berkas yang tadi diminta Chanyeol disana.

Villa keluarga Do itu adalah villa calon mertuanya Jongin, iya dia memiliki hubungan dengan anak pertama keluarga Do yaitu Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri pun pernah berada di Seoul karena ia harus melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tinggal semester akhir, tapi dua bulan lalu ia baru saja lulus dan kembali ke Jeju untuk membantu orangtuanya mengurus villa tersebut.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, aku tak salah memilihmu." ujar Chanyeol mengambil berkas yang diserahkan Jongin tadi. Ia baru saja selesai mengedit ulang materi presentasi mereka.

Jongin menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan meja Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang membaca dan melihat kembali presentasinya agar tidak ada data yang berbeda atau salah tulis. Tiba-tiba Jongin bersuara mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Istrimu bagaimana? Dia tidak tahu rencanamu kan?" tanya Jongin masih memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan menikah dengannya karena perjodohan. Dia juga sedang dekat dengan seorang aktor, aku dengannya sudah membuat perjanjian agar tidak mencampuri urusan satu sama lain, jadi kau tenang saja." ujar Chanyeol seraya menutup berkasnya dan mematikan laptopnya, ya dia memang sudah menikah dengan seorang model bernama Yoon Ahra. Tetapi atas dasar perjodohan orangtua, keduanya tidak ada yang mencintai satu sama lain, kenapa?

Pertama Yoon Ahra itu tidak suka lelaki yang terlalu pekerja keras seperti Chanyeol, kriterianya ada seorang aktor atau sutradara. Kedua lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, mereka bisa bertemu karena kedua orangtua mereka yang bersahabat, tetapi pada dasarnya ayah Chanyeol hanya ingin menutupi keburukan seorang Park Chanyeol didepan media masa agar mereka tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

Chanyeol itu gay, dia tidak suka perempuan karenanya pernikahan ini hanya tameng untuk mengelabui media masa tentang orientasi seorang Park Chanyeol, pasalnya siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? pembisnis yang terkenal sangat sukses, tampan, kaya, tubuhnya atletis, benar-benar menjadi sorotan bahkan ia lebih terlihat seperti model daripada pembisnis. Tapi sayang ia menyukai laki-laki.

Sejujurnya orangtua Chanyeol tidak masalah dengan itu, mereka hanya ingin nama anaknya baik di media masa. Jika suatu saat Chanyeol menemukan lelaki yang ia suka, maka orangtuanya akan merestuinya dengan syarat tidak boleh sampai bocor kemulut media masa.

"Ah aku hampir lupa, ada berkas yang belum kau lihat." ujar Jongin tiba-tiba, ia ingat kalau Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menyelidiki orang itu. Jongin beranjak dari kursinya, ia keluar ruangan untuk mengambil berkas yang ada dimeja kerjanya kemudian masuk lagi kedalam ruangan Chanyeol dan menyerahkan berkas itu.

"Ini sesuai pesananmu aku sudah mencari tahu sampai ke detailnya." ujar Jongin memberikan berkas itu dan duduk kembali dihadapan Chanyeol, ia mengambilnya dan membuka berkas yang berisi sebuah biodata seseorang.

Chanyeol membacanya dengan seksama, seketika senyum miring terlihat diwajahnya. Chanyeol mulai membuka lembar kedua yang berisi foto dari orang tersebut.

"Dia itu seperti Aphrodith sialnya. Aku jadi tidak sabar." ujar Chanyeol setelah selesai membaca biodata orang itu, Jongin hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ada juga yang menarik minat Chanyeol.

"Walaupun Oh Sehun itu good looking sialnya Kyungsoo tetap lebih sempurna dimataku." ujar Jongin mengutarakan pendapatnya. Chanyeol melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sial! Baru kali ini aku melihat ada seorang pria dengan bokong yang menggoda. Kapan kita take off ke Jeju?" ujar Chanyeol jadi menggebu-gebu. Kalau ada penerbangan malam ini ia akan berangkat sekarang juga, sayangnya tiket mereka sudah dipesan.

"Besok pagi jam 8 bung, santailah sedikit." ujar Jongin mengambil kembali berkas itu dan menyimpannya. Ia beranjak dari kursi tersebut dan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol, ini sudah jam 11 dan ia harus pulang untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dan mengemas barangnya untuk besok.

"Kurasa harusnya aku tidak usah minta biodatanya kepadamu. Sial." kesal Chanyeol yang langsung membereskan berkas dan laptopnya, mengambil jas yang disampirkan dikursinya membawanya keluar bersamaan dengan Jongin yang juga sudah membereskan barang-barang dimejanya.

Mereka memasuki lift, Jongin menekan tombol disisi pintu lift yang akan membawa mereka langsung kelantai dasar basement dimana mobil mereka terparkir disana. "Jangan lupa aku tidak akan mampir kerumahmu, kita bertemu dibandara." ujar Chanyeol kepada Jongin.

'Ting...'

"Siap boss." ujar Jongin bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka, mereka berjalan keluar lift menuju mobil masing-masing yang terparkir bersebelahan.

"Jangan mengeluarkannya malam ini. Haha" lanjut Jongin ketika membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk kedalamnya. Chanyeol yang masih bisa mendengar suaranya, ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk kedalamnya setelah mobil Jongin melewatinya keluar basement lebih dulu. Ia menyalakan mesinnya dan melaju keluar basement, jalanan Seoul cukup lenggang tapi ia hanya melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan biasa. Chanyeol memakai earphonenya ketelinga, memedial nomor Pak Jung. salah satu karyawan yang bekerja dirumahnya.

"Halo Pak Jung?" ujar Chanyeol saat panggilan itu tersambung.

"Tolong kemasi barang dan pakaianku, aku akan take off ke Jeju besok pagi untuk seminggu... Ne... Terimakasih." ujar Chanyeol memerintahkan pegawainya. Pak Jung juga termasuk orang kepercayaannya selain Jongin.

Chanyeol makin tersenyum karenanya, ia mulai menekan gasnya lebih kencang agar cepat sampai dirumah dan cepat pula berangkat ke Jeju, tidak sabar tiba disana antara untuk urusan bisnis atau ada hal lain yang lebih penting dari bisnis hanya Chanyeol yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Kringgg...'

Suara alarm terdengar nyaring disebuah kamar apartemen yang tidak terlalu besar untuk ditempati sendiri tapi terlihat mewah karena pemilikinya menata setiap barang dengan baik dan rapih.

Terlihat seorang namja menggeliat diatas kasurnya, matanya masih terpejam tetapi tangannya berusaha menggapai alarm dimeja nakas samping kasurnya dan mematikannya.

Ia mengusak matanya seperti anak kecil, membuka sepenuhnya mata sipit yang indah itu dan melihat jam dimeja nakasnya menunjukkan pukul 5.30 KST. Ia mendudukan badannya diatas kasur dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Semangat Sehun~ tinggal satu tahun lagi penderitaanmu akan berakhir." ujar namja itu -Oh Sehun. beranjak turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi, menutup pintunya dan berjalan kearah washtable, menyikat giginya dan mencuci wajahnya dengan facial wash.

"Mari kita lihat apakah ia akan tertarik denganku atau tidak." ujar Sehun seraya membuka kemeja piyamanya dan celana dalamnya, dengan kebiasannya tidur tidak pernah memakai celana. Kurasa itu akan jadi masalah buruk.

Sehun memperhatikan tubuhnya didepan cermin 'kau itu terlalu tampan Sehun, dan terlalu menggoda untuk laki-laki seperti dia' batin Sehun. Ia berjalan membuka pintu kaca yang membatasi area basah dengan area kering. Menutup pintu kaca itu dan berjalan kebawah shower memulai acara mandinya membuat pintu kaca itu jadi terlihat buram karena embun air.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, ia berjalan kearah lemari dan membukanya. Memperhatikan deretan baju yang ada disana.

"Bukannya hari ini dia sampai di Jeju... apakah harus ada sebuah penyambutan? Aku yakin pasti ia akan datang kekantor." gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, pilihannya jatuh pada celana hitam, kemeja putih dan jas darkblue yang terlihat sangat pas dibadannya, entah sengaja ingin menunjukkan lekuk tubuhnya mungkin.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur, hanya untuk makan sepotong roti dan meminum segelas susu stroberi, sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul 6.15 KST. Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya, keluar apartemen dan menguncinya.

Memasuki lift yang membawanya ke basement, memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya ketempat dimana dia bekerja yaitu Wu Corp.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11.15 KST

Chanyeol dan Jongin baru saja selesai mengurus barang-barang mereka yang diturunkan dari pesawat, mereka baru saja tiba di Jeju. Bahkan tidak sedikit gadis yang memperhatikan mereka, lihat saja penampilan mereka sudah seperti seorang idol yang akan mengadakan acara konferensi pers.

Chanyeol menyeret kopernya ketika mobil yang mereka pesan sudah sampai, seorang kurir membantu mereka memasukkan barang-barang mereka kedalam bagasi mobil, Chanyeol hanya mengambil dompet dan ponselnya yang dimasukkan kedalam blazer panjang selutut yang dikenakannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita buat kejutan?" ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu?" ujar Jongin seraya memasukkan dompet dan ponselnya juga kedalam saku jaket kulitnya, agak tidak mengerti dengan maksud bossnya ini.

"Kita tidak usah ikut mereka membawa barang-barang menuju villa Kyungsoo, aku sudah menyiapkan mobil yang akan kita pakai untuk mengunjungi Wu Corp." ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan maksudnya, seorang kurir menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberikan dua buah kunci mobil kepadanya.

"Apa? Kau mau kita sekarang kesana?" ujar Jongin tak habis pikir, Chanyeol itu mau meruntuhkan Wu Corp atau hanya tertarik dengan mainannya saja? Kenapa harus terburu-buru seperti ini padahal mereka baru saja sampai.

"Kita kesana untuk makan siang, ya sekalian perkenalan dengan Wu Yifan agar menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan kita dan dia tidak akan curiga." ujar Chanyeol lagi seraya melemparkan satu kunci mobil untuk Jongin kearah sang empunya dan berlalu mencari mobil mereka yang sudah diparkir oleh kurirnya.

Jongin menangkap kunci itu dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol. "Kau ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Wu Yifan sebagai alibi sebenarnya kau sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat Oh Sehun kan?" ujar Jongin tepat sasaran.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring melihatnya, ternyata Jongin memang sangat sangat mengenal dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau revisi ulang laporan keuangan tahun lalu dengan yang sekarang, aku harus memasukkan datanya kedalam presentasi kita nanti." ujar Wu Yifan -presdir Wu Corp. menyerahkan berkas keuangan kepada sekretarisnya -Oh Sehun.

"Ne sajangnim." ujar Sehun mengambil berkas itu, membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu keluar ruangan menuju mejanya yang berada disebelah kanan pintu masuk ruangan Yifan, dan meja disebelah kiri diisi oleh resepsionis khusus untuk presdir.

Sehun menaruh berkas itu diatas mejanya, membuka jasnya dan menyampirkannya dikursi tempat duduknya. Ia mendudukkan kursi itu dan memulai pekerjaannya.

"Lebih cepat bekerja agar lebih cepat berakhir." ujar Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba bunyi telepon dimeja resepsionis didepan meja Sehun berbunyi, tetapi Tiffany sedang turun kebawah untuk mengambil berkas dan Sehun berinisiatif untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" ujar Sehun setelah mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Sehun? Dimana Tiffany kenapa kau yang angkat?" ujar Seulgi, resepsionis lantai utama.

Seseorang yang mendengar nama Sehun disebut oleh Seulgi langsung menoleh kearah resepsionis itu dan menatapnya dengan intens. Jongin hanya bisa memperhatikan reaksi Chanyeol yang seakan sedang taruhan nyawa sekarang.

"Tiffany nunna sedang turun kelantai tiga, presdir menyuruhnya mengambil berkas karena aku sedang menyelesaikan laporan, ada apa?" jelas Sehun dari seberang telepon.

"Beri tahu presdir kalau Tuan Park Chanyeol dan sekretarisnya ada disini untuk bertemu dengannya." ujar Seulgi menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Baiklah akan aku sampaikan. Suruh saja mereka kelantai presdir." ujar Sehun menutup sambungan telepon itu dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang presdir lalu mengetuknya.

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'

"Masuk." ujar Yifan mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya sejenak. "Ada apa?" lanjut Yifan kembali fokus dengan laptopnya. Sehun memasuki ruangan itu dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol dan sekretarisnya ada dibawah untuk menemui presdir sekarang." ujar Sehun sambil memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah presdirnya.

"Suruh mereka kesini." ujar Yifan masih dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sehun hanya membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu keluar ruangan, ia jadi penasaran kenapa dengan raut wajah presdirnya itu? Seperti ada yang disembunyikan.

Ketika Sehun baru saja duduk dan memeriksa kembali pekerjaannya, bersamaan dengan itu pintu lift terbuka dan keluarlah Tiffany diikuti Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitornya hanya ingin melihat sejenak bagaimana rupa seorang Park Chanyeol yang asli.

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari lift sontak mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dimana keberadaan Oh Sehun dan seketika matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata sipit itu.

Baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol keduanya sama-sama merasakan desiran yang berbeda ditubuh mereka, Chanyeol memberikan smirknya sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan Yifan.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Ini baru awal dari permainan, masih banyak hal yang akan terjadi dan lebih dari itu. Sialnya kenapa Park Chanyeol harus setampan dan semenggoda itu? 'aku tidak tahan untuk mengerjainya' batin Sehun.

"Lama tidak berjumpa." ujar Yifan menghampiri Chanyeol, menyalami tangannya dan menepuk bahunya.

"Sudah 7 tahun kurasa, dan sekarang kita dipertemukan karena kerjasama ini." ujar Chanyeol mengikuti Yifan yang membawanya duduk dikursi tamu dalam ruangannya, Jongin hanya mengikuti saja kemana permainan Chanyeol sekarang.

Dulu, Chanyeol dan Yifan memang pernah berada dalam suatu keadaan yang sangat dekat, bahkan dulu Chanyeol mengira jika Yifan itu adalah kakaknya, tapi semua berubah semenjak 7 tahun lalu ketika Yifan mulai bekerja sama dengan Tuan Lu dan meninggalkan keluarga Chanyeol tanpa terimakasih sekalipun. Entah apa yang ada diotaknya saat itu, mungkin harta, tahta dan wanita. Tapi bukan cuma keluarga Chanyeol yang dikhianati tetapi Tuan Lu juga merasakan hal yang sama, dan sekarang entah dimana keberadaan Tuan Lu semua orang bahkan media masa tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya orang itu.

Mereka bertiga duduk melingkar dalam satu meja, Yifan dikursi single sebelah kanan Chanyeol dan Jongin yang duduk dikursi panjang.

"Bukan kah kita rapat baru lusa? Kenapa kau sudah disini? Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Yifan, ia heran dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang lebih cepat diluar dugaan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang sekaligus memperbaiki hubungan kita, ya kau tahu? Kita akan bekerja sama dan harus menjalin hubungan yang baik." ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Yifan melihat jam tangannya memastikan sekarang sudah pukul 12.30 KST yang sebenarnya jam makan siang masih 30 menit lagi.

"Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus, dan kurasa lusa juga kita akan rapat disana. Ayo." ujar Yifan menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol tanpa berpikir ada hal lain dibalik ajakan tersebut.

Mereka bertiga beranjak dari kursi diruangan Yifan dan berjalan keluar, Yifan menghampiri Tifanny dan berkata jika ia akan makan siang dan beritahu siapapun yang akan mencarinya nanti jika dia sedang keluar ruangan.

Yifan berjalan menghampiri meja Sehun, sang empunya meja sedang sangat serius dengan laporannya sehingga tidak menyadari keadaan presdirnya itu.

"Oh Sehun." panggil Yifan menyadarkan sekretarisnya itu akan kehadirannya.

Sehun langsung terkesiap, ia terkejut pasalnya ia sedang dalam mode fokus yang sangat sangat fokus. "Ne?" jawab Sehun langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

Wajahnya seperti orang kehilangan pikirannya -polos. Dan itu membuat seseorang gemas melihatnya, tapi ia hanya bisa memasang tampang datarnya. Siapa dia? Kalian pasti tahu orangnya.

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Tuan Park dan sekretarisnya, sebaiknya kau ikut?" ujar Yifan mengajak Sehun untuk ikut dalam acara makan siang mereka, Chanyeol sangat menantikan jawaban Sehun. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus ikut.

Sehun melihat layar monitornya dengan jam diponselnya bergantian. "Bukannya makan siang masih 30 menit lagi? Dan laporan keuanganku belum selesai sajangnim?" ujar Sehun ragu.

"Rapat kita masih lusa Sehun, kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Jadi sekarang ikut aku makan siang dengan Tuan Park." ujar Yifan dengan nada final dan tentu saja Chanyeol akan sangat senang dengan ini.

Saat mendengar Sehun memanggil Yifan dengan sebutan sajangnim membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas dan tidak sabar menantikan nada bicara lembut itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Sehun mengambil jasnya dan menaruh ponselnya didalam kantung jasnya, ia tidak mengenakan jas itu ia hanya menentengnya ditangan. Mengatur monitornya dalam mode tidur dan berjalan dibelakang Yifan disebelah Jongin.

Mereka berempat memasuki lift dan Yifan menekan tombol 1 yang membawa mereka ke lantai dasar, ketika lift tersebut sudah berjalan Sehun teringat akan sesuatu.

"Sajangnim?" panggil Sehun kepada Yifan yang berada didepannya, tapi bukan hanya Yifan yang menoleh. Chanyeol juga ikut melirik kearah Sehun.

"Aku lupa membawa kunci mobil." lanjut Sehun seraya menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin juga kan dia numpang dimobilnya Yifan, gak enak lah.

"Kita akan makan di Vegas Sehun, tenang saja kita tidak akan menggunakan mobil." ujar Yifan menyebutkan nama tempat makan mereka nanti, memang benar Cafe Vegas itu ada disebelah kanan perusahaan mereka sehingga hanya perlu berjalan kaki dan menyeberang jalan.

"Ah... ne.." ujar Sehun, dalam hati ia lega tidak harus satu mobil dengan Yifan, dia tidak sudi itu terjadi karena selama perjalanan rapat atau bisnis keluar kota pun Sehun akan selalu menggunakan mobilnya sendiri.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol dibuat gemas oleh tingkah Sehun, menurutnya tadi itu imut sekali. Jika didalam lift ini tidak ada Yifan dan Jongin mungkin sudah habis Sehun ditangannya.

'Ting...'

Pintu lift terbuka, membuat mereka berempat keluar dari sana. Tidak lupa Sehun langsung berjalan menghampiri Seulgi untuk memberitahu bahwa presdir akan keluar untuk makan siang dan jika ada yang mencarinya maka presdir sedang keluar ruangan.

Sehun sedikit berlari menghampiri Yifan yang sudah keluar dari pintu masuk. "Aku sudah memberitahunya." ujar Sehun ketika sampai dibelakang Yifan.

"Kau itu terlalu pekerja keras Sehun, sekali-kali sepertinya aku harus memberimu cuti panjang atau paket liburan keluar negeri." ujar Yifan mengapresiasi kerja Sehun yang memang bisa dibilang dia itu sangat teliti dan cekatan. Hasil kerjanya benar-benar memuaskan.

"Kurasa sepertinya tidak perlu. Hmm aku sedang tidak membutuhkan itu dan cuti akhir tahun sudah cukup untuk berlibur, dan kurasa sudah seharusnya aku seperti itu agar bisa memuaskanmu." ujar Sehun dengan senyumnya, dia memang tidak butuh libur, ia hanya butuh bekerja keras untuk melancarkan rencananya.

Yifan hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan kalimat 'agar bisa memuaskanmu' kalimat memuaskan yang ada diotak Yifan itu adalah hasil kerja Sehun yang bahkan tidak perlu dicek dua kali sudah pasti itu benar, sedangkan yang diotak Chanyeol adalah memuaskan dalam hal seksual.

Mereka sedang menunggu lampu penyeberang jalan berubah menjadi hijau agar mereka bisa menyeberang, Sehun yang berdiri disebelah Chanyeol merasa kalau dirinya sedang ditatap dengan intens.

'ternyata pemilihan kalimatku ada gunanya juga.' -batin Sehun, ia senang Chanyeol terpancing oleh kalimatnya. Saking seriusnya memperhatikan Sehun, Chanyeol sampai tidak sadar kalau lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau bahkan Yifan dan Jongin sudah menyeberang setengah jalan.

Sehun yang menyadari itu langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya menyeberang jalan. "Lampunya sudah hijau." ujar Sehun masih menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan senyumnya ia pamerkan kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah datar, melepaskan tangannya pelan dari genggaman Sehun dan memasukkannya kedalam saku blazernya. "Terimakasih." ujar Chanyeol datar.

Kejadian tadi benar-benar merusak segalanya, merusak detak jantung Chanyeol dan saraf yang bekerja diotaknya, bahkan kelenjar yang dibawah sana pun merespon dengan sangat cepat hanya dengan sentuhan seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cafe Vegas. awalnya hanya cafe kecil dipinggir jalan tetapi sekarang sudah berubah menjadi dua tingkat bahkan halaman depan dan belakangnya juga menjadi tempat makan outdoor. Cafe bernuansa Las Vegas dengan banyak lampu tumblr sebagai dekorasi dari cafe tersebut yang akan sangat indah jika malam hari, walaupun bernuansa western tetapi makanan yang disediakan adalah Korean Style, Japanese Style dan Italian Style. Benar-benar cafe yang unik.

Mereka berempat duduk dimeja pojok dekat meja kasir dan jendela, dengan posisi berhadapan Yifan berhadapan dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol berhadapan dengan Sehun. Mereka sedang menunggu pesanan yang akan datang.

"Pantas saja kau betah di Jeju, kalau tahu ternyata tempatnya seperti ini aku juga akan membuat cabang disini." ujar Chanyeol memulai percakapan, ia memperhatikan sekitar dengan semua pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata dan fasilitas yang tak kalah bagus dengan di Seoul membuat Chanyeol ingin merasakan suasana baru.

"Iya kau benar, suasana disini memang bagus. Tapi sebenarnya aku hanya kesini dua bulan sekali dan kebetulan aku sedang berada disini ketika kau mengajak untuk bekerja sama." ujar Yifan membenarkan kalimat Chanyeol sekaligus menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Kantor pusat Wu Corp sebenarnya ada di China atau Kanada?" tanya Jongin penasaran, mulai terbawa suasana pembicaraan mereka. Chanyeol benar-benar memilih kalimat yang bagus tanpa dicurigai sekalipun.

"Kantor pusatku ada di China, dan aku lebih lama bekerja disana daripada disini." ujar Yifan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan enteng.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Sangat susah bagi kami untuk menembus pemasaran di China, makanya aku tidak membuka cabang di China." ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Hanya Sehun yang diam, tapi ia tahu apa maksud Chanyeol yang sebenarnya memancing Yifan dengan pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu yang bahkan Yifan saja tidak merasa Curiga sedikit pun.

Seorang pelayan datang kehadapan mereka mengintrupsi acara perbincangan para pembisnis itu. Sehun yang melihat pelayan itu kesulitan menaruh pesanan mereka diatas meja berinisiatif untuk membantunya sekaligus melancarkan aksi pertamanya.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. "Biar ku bantu." ujar Sehun seraya mengambil mangkuk berisi mie udon dan menaruhnya diatas meja, membantu pelayan itu mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sang pelayan hanya bisa berterima kasih kepada Sehun, ketika Sehun hendak menaruh minuman pesanan Chanyeol dihadapan sang empunya tanpa sengaja tangannya bersenggolan dengan tangan pelayan itu membuat Sehun menumpahkan minum itu kecelana Chanyeol.

'Byur...'

"Astaga! Aku tidak sengaja, aku minta maaf Tuan Park." ujar Sehun dengan nada bersalah, pelayan itu juga ikut meminta maaf dan berusaha membantu Chanyeol membersihkan celananya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu minta maaf." ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk-nepuk celananya agar air kopi itu tidak meresap terlalu dalam.

"Kau, bantu aku membersihkan ini ditoilet." ujar Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun dan celananya secara bergantian. "Dan kau, lebih baik meja ini dibersihkan saja agar tidak mengganggu acara makan." ujar Chanyeol menunjuk pelayan itu dan mejanya bergantian.

Ia berlalu begitu saja, berjalan menuju toilet cafe itu. Sepeninggal Chanyeol sang pelayan membersihkan meja mereka dan menata ulang makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Apa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak akan marah?" tanya Yifan kepada Jongin.

"Tenang saja, ia tidak akan marah hanya dengan hal seperti itu." ujar Jongin meredakan kekhawatiran Yifan, bersamaan dengan itu ponsel Jongin berdering.

"Ah, aku izin keluar sebentar." ujar Jongin beranjak dari kursinya yang mendapat anggukan kepala dari Yifan. Ia berjalan keluar cafe itu untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?" ujar Jongin saat panggilan itu tersambung.

"Nini~~ kau sudah tiba di Jeju kenapa tidak langsung menghubungiku? Kenapa hanya kurirnya saja yang sampai divillaku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Apa kau sudah bosan denganku? Kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku?" itu suara Kyungsoo dengan rentetan pertanyaannya. Jongin hanya menghela nafas, ia benar-benar lupa untuk memberi kabar kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Sayang, maafkan aku tidak mengabarimu, Chanyeol langsung menyeretku menuju Wu Corp dan sekarang aku terjebak dengan skenario makan siang yang dibuatnya. Aku sangat sangat merindukanmu babysoo~ aku janji sehabis makan siang ini selesai aku akan langsung ke villa mu." ujar Jongin panjang lebar agar kekasih imutnya itu tidak marah dengannya, bisa gawat kalau sampai Jongin tidak dapat jatah mingguan.

"Hngg~ arraseo~ jangan lupa bawakan aku eskrim! Yasudah aku tutup ya, saranghae nini~" ujar Kyungsoo dengan aksen imutnya yang hanya akan keluar jika didepan Jongin. Jika dikehidupan biasa ia akan menjadi satan yang benar-benar jutek dan mengerikan. Jongin juga heran kenapa kekasihnya itu alterego akut.

"Nado baby." ujar Jongin mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya, kembali masuk kedalam cafe tersebut. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa mengumpat setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang sialnya Jongin ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menghukum anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki toilet diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya. Tanpa diduga setelah Sehun masuk Chanyeol malah mengunci pintu tersebut. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, ia memasang tampang bersalahnya.

"Maaf Tuan.. aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." ujar Sehun sambil menunduk dan memainkan jarinya. Chanyeol geram melihat itu, ia hanya memasang tampang datar untuk menutupi kekesalannya.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah Sehun, ia menyalakan keran air dari washtable didepannya. Ia melirik Sehun dari kaca didepannya.

"Tak apa, aku tidak marah denganmu." ujar Chanyeol sambil mencuci tangannya, ia mematikan kerannya dan mengelap tangannya dengan tissue hingga kering.

Diluar dugaan, ia mendekati Sehun dan merangkul pinggulnya, diangkatnya Sehun dan didudukinya diatas washtable. Sehun bisa merasakan dinginnya marmer yang dia duduki. Chanyeol membuka blazer panjangnya, menaruhnya disebelah Sehun.

Terlihat ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana levis warna hitam, kemeja itu benar-benar memperlihatkan dengan jelas bagaimana otot lengan Chanyeol yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, ia geram melihat itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri agar tidak menggerayangi otot-otot Chanyeol itu dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

Dipegangnya dagu Sehun dan diarahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua tenggelam dalam iris kelam masing-masing.

"Sekarang, bersihkan air kopi yang ada dicelanaku dan ku anggap kesalahanmu sudah ditebus." ujar Chanyeol masih menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya. Sehun memajukan bibirnya sedikit bertingkah imut didepan Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa reaksinya.

"Tapi... bagaimana cara ku membersihkannya?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Ia menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jarinya.

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini, ia menumpukan tangannya pada marmer yang diduduki Sehun disebelah kanan dan kirinya. Memenjara Sehun dengan tangannya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun yang masih tertunduk.

Hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang mengenai wajahnya membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Dalam hati sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali menarik telinga caplang itu mendekatkan wajah Chanyeol dengan wajahnya dan menciumnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan itu.

Ia hanya memasang tampang polosnya dengan bibirnya yang masih dimajukan sedikit seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk kepada Ibunya ketika tidak diperbolehkan makan permen.

"Kau tidak tahu caranya?" tanya Chanyeol makin mendekatkan wajahnya, bahkan hidung mereka sekarang bersentuhan.

"Hngg~ aku tidak tahu... memang, seperti apa caranya?" tanya Sehun balik, ia menatap mata Chanyeol yang sejujurnya ia bisa merasakan aura berbahaya disekitar sini. Tapi memang dasarnya Sehun suka menggoda jadi ia akan tetap melanjutkan aksinya.

"Seperti ini caranya."

'Chup...'

Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Sehun, ia menciumnya. Chanyeol mulai memejamkan matanya dan Sehun hanya bisa membelalakan matanya, ia kaget karena Chanyeol benar-benar menciumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

yhaaaa wkwkwk lanjut gak nih?

jangan lupa review, favorite, follow dll.

kalo sampe tembus 20 review gua lanjut wkwk /ketawa jahat /digaplok readers.

pokoknya disini bayangin chanyeol sama jongin era monster, terus kalo sehun sama kyungsoo itu era love me right.

makasih yang udah sempetin baca sama review.

CHANHUN SARANGHAJA.

pyong.


	2. Chapter 2

JEJU AFFAIR - CHAPTER 2.

Author: gachihae.

Genre: Drama, Romance, Crime.

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Yoon Ahra(OC), all member Red Velvet.

Rated: M.

Warning: boyslove, boy x boy, yaoi, mature content, little criminal content, tidak untuk ditiru, alur kecepetan, typo(s).

Disclaimer: cast punya sment dan keluarganya, cerita punya saya, jika ada kesamaan adegan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan, saya hanya pinjam nama.

Summary: "Park Chanyeol memanfaatkan Sehun yang merupakan sekretaris Wu Corp untuk menjatuhkan Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun yang sudah muak dengan semua ini, akankah ia berkhianat? atau memihak?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT COPAS DONT PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa mereka belum kembali dari toilet?" ujar Jongin sekembalinya ia dari luar cafe tadi, Yifan terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mungkin mengurus pekerjaan.

"Aku akan pergi mengeceknya." ujar Jongin lagi, ia berlalu dari sana karena tampaknya Yifan acuh tak acuh atau tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol dan Sehun terlalu lama ditoilet.

'Cekrek...'

"Kenapa pintunya dikunci?" gumam Jongin pada dirinya sendiri, ketika ia sampai didepan toilet pria dan hendak membuka pintunya tetapi sepertinya pintu ini dikunci dari dalam.

Ia mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres didalam, dan Jongin harus segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum Yifan curiga dengan mereka. Terlihat seorang pelayan berjalan kearah Jongin yang sepertinya juga ingin memakai toilet itu.

"Maaf apa kau punya kunci cadangan untuk membuka pintu ini? Temanku terkunci didalam." ujar Jongin terpaksa berbohong agar pelayan itu percaya. Diluar dugaan pelayan itu terlihat panik saat tahu ada pelanggan yang terkunci.

"Sebentar tuan, akan saya ambilkan kuncinya." ujar pelayan itu berlalu dari hadapan Jongin. Tidak lama karena pelayan itu sedikit berlari saat mengambil kuncinya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya." ujar Jongin setelah mendapat kunci toilet itu, sang pelayan terlihat khawatir tetapi Jongin berusaha meyakinkannya.

Dengan segala kepandaian akting yang ia punya pelayan itu pun dengan mudah dibohongi, hingga sekarang tinggalah Jongin sendiri didepan pintu itu.

Jongin mulai memasukkan kunci kelubangnya dan memutarnya.

'Klek...'

Terdengar suara bahwa pintu itu berhasil dibuka.

'Cekrek...'

Pintu itu terbuka, dan Jongin benar-benar ingin berteriak saat melihatnya. Pemandangan yang Jongin lihat saat ini adalah, dua orang namja sedang bercumbu lebih tepatnya yang satu dicumbu oleh yang lain.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman masing-masing, bahkan keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata. Tangan Sehun yang mengalung indah dileher Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa diam, ia mulai meraba pinggul Sehun dan meremasnya. Bahkan ketika Jongin membuka pintu pun mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Ya! Park! Cepat selesaikan ini." ujar Jongin membuat keduanya saling melepas ciuman mereka, Chanyeol seperti tidak rela kesenangannya diganggu.

Sehun yang menyadari ada Jongin disana hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain agar tidak terlihat oleh Jongin.

"Aish! Kau mengganggu Kim." ujar Chanyeol tidak terima. "Tutup pintunya dan aku akan kembali 5 menit lagi." lanjut Chanyeol yang bersamaan dengan itu Jongin langsung menutup pintunya tapi tidak meninggalkannya, ia menjaga diluar untuk keamanan mereka.

Chanyeol menarik dagu Sehun mengalihkan pandangan Sehun agar melihat matanya. Terlihat mata Sehun yang sudah berubah sayu, bibir yang bengkak dan mengkilat, serta pipinya merona karena perbuatannya.

'Chup... Chup...'

Dikecupnya bibir Sehun dua kali oleh Chanyeol, sang empunya bibir hanya bisa semakin memajukan bibirnya. Ia juga sama tidak terimanya seperti Chanyeol akan kedatangan Jongin yang mengganggu mereka.

"Apakah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi?" ujar Sehun sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol, ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan memajukan wajahnya hingga mereka bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain.

Direngkuhnya pinggang Sehun agar turun dari washtable itu, posisi mereka tidak berubah masih sama seperti tadi dengan keadaan yang saling memandang dan merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatnya curiga." ujar Chanyeol mencoba agar Sehun mengerti dan mau keluar dari sana. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol apakah ada yang aneh darinya atau tidak sehingga Yifan tidak akan curiga saat melihatnya.

Sehun menjinjitkan kakinya agar tingginya sejajar dengan Chanyeol dan bisa lebih dekat dengannya, ia mengarah tangannya untuk merapihkan rambut bagian belakang Chanyeol yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya.

Dan akibat itu pula pandangan Chanyeol benar-benar langsung tertuju pada perpotongan leher Sehun yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Sehun yang sedang merapihkan rambut Chanyeol dibuat kaget, pasalnya tiba-tiba ada benda kenyal dan basah yang menempel diperpotongan leher, siapa lagi kalau bukan ulah Chanyeol?

Masih sempat-sempatnya Chanyeol mengecup dan menghisap leher Sehun, tidak terlalu kencang sehingga tidak akan menimbulkan bekas, dan Chanyeol dibuat mabuk oleh wangi tubuh Sehun yang seperti lotion untuk bayi.

Sehun meremas bahu Chanyeol, menyadarkan sang empunya agar cepat keluar dari sini. Chanyeol pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sehun, dan sekali lagi ia mengecup bibir Sehun.

Benar-benar seperti candu, layaknya permen yang jika kau jilat dia tidak akan pernah habis dan selalu tetap manis, seperti bibir Sehun yang mau berkali-kali Chanyeol kecup juga tidak akan habis dan pasti akan selalu terasa manis.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah cermin didepannya, ia merapihkan penampilannya sendiri agar terlihat seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menghindari tatapan Chanyeol akan wajahnya yang sudah merona sejak tadi.

Chanyeol mengambil kembali blazernya dan mengenakannya, setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah rapih ia kembali merangkul pinggang Sehun dan membawanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Didekatkannya wajah Chanyeol ketelinga Sehun. "Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku." ujar Chanyeol membisikkan kalimat ancamannya, diremasnya pantat Sehun sebelum ia membuka pintu dan berjalan bersama Jongin kembali kemeja makan mereka.

Sehun hanya bisa mengekori mereka dan ikut duduk kembali dimeja makan, dalam hati Sehun hanya bisa membatin 'bahkan akupun tidak ingin lari.'

"Oh kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Yifan yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah kembali kemeja makan mereka.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan ucapan Yifan. "Mari kita makan kalau begitu." ujar Chanyeol membuat mereka mulai memakan makanannya masing-masing.

Dalam keadaan saling diam dan fokus dengan makanan masing-masing Chanyeol dan Sehun masih mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Sehun yang masih terlihat membengkak akibat ulahnya tadi.

Setelah selesai makan mereka berempat keluar dari cafe dan kembali kekantor, karena Chanyeol dan Jongin memarkir mobil mereka disana.

Yifan menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Sehun. "Kau memakai pelembab bibir?" ujar Yifan memperhatikan bibir Sehun yang memerah dan mengkilat. Sehun yang sadar langsung tertawa hambar.

Ia tersenyum kearah Yifan. "Belakangan ini aku merasa bibirku terasa kering makanya aku mulai memakai pelembab bibir, apa aneh?" ujar Sehun sambil meraba bibirnya, membuatnya teringat akan ulah siapa bibirnya jadi seperti ini.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau tampak manis dengan itu." ujar Yifan masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun, yang dipandang hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Sehun melirik Chanyeol sedikit dan ia bisa melihat rahang Chanyeol yang mengeras karena kesal.

"Ini kartu namaku, disana juga ada nomor ponselku dan kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja jika ada yang dibutuhkan." ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian Yifan dari Sehunnya sesampainya mereka dibasement kantor Yifan ia mengeluarkan kartu namanya dan memberikannya kepada Yifan sebelum meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

Yifan mengambil kartu nama itu dan menyerahkannya kepada Sehun. "Karena aku akan jarang berada di Korea jadi kurasa Sehun yang akan menghubungi dan memberitahumu tentang perkembangan kerja sama kita nanti." ujar Yifan, Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak diduga ia dapat jackpot diawal permainannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu hari senin." ujar Chanyeol seraya mengbungkukkan badan diikuti oleh Jongin disampingnya. Yifan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Chanyeol dan Jongin memasuki mobil mereka masing-masing dan melaju meninggalkan Wu Corp menuju Villa keluarga Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo." ujar Chanyeol dan Jongin membungkuk bersamaan saat bertemu kedua orangtua Kyungsoo.

Ibu Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongin, ia menyerahkan dua buah kunci kepada Chanyeol. "Ini kuncinya dan barang-barang kalian sudah dibereskan. Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang." ujar Ibu Kyungsoo dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

"Terimakasih bibi." ujar Chanyeol setelah menerima kunci itu, ia mengambil yang bernomor 124 dan mengembalikan yang nomor 126 kepada Ibu Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa Jongin tidak akan langsung kekamarnya, kau bisa mengasihnya pada Kyungsoo mungkin." ujar Chanyeol dengan tawa diakhir kalimatnya, karena ia tahu pasti Jongin tidak akan berakhir dengan tenang.

Ibu Kyungsoo menerima kembali kunci kamar milik Jongin, ia pun ikut tertawa karena ia paham apa maksud Chanyeol. Memang benar nyatanya Kyungsoo tidak berhenti merajuk sejak tadi dan Jongin pun sekarang sudah tidak ada disana.

"Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu bibi." ujar Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Ne... istirahatlah." ujar Ibu Kyungsoo dan berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Jongin sekarang.

Ia berjalan kearah taman belakang dimana terdapat Kyungsoo sedang menyirami bunga yang ditanamnya. Ibunya berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menepuk bahunya.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya langsung menoleh kebelakang. "Ibu? Ada apa?" ujar Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan acara menyiram bunganya dan menoleh sepenuhnya kearah Ibunya.

"Jongin sudah datang dan kurasa sekarang ia sedang mencarimu." ujar Ibunya memberikan kunci kamar Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. "Wajahnya terlihat khawatir." lanjutnya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengambil kunci yang diberikan oleh Ibunya dan pergi mencari Jongin setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Ibunya.

Ia berjalan melewati lorong lantai satu villa tersebut, ia yakin Jongin pasti mencari kekamarnya. Tapi saat ia baru memasuki ruang keluarga mereka, ia melihat Jongin sedang duduk diruang keluarga itu bersama dengan Ayahnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Ayahnya dan Jongin.

"Jadi kapan tepatnya kau akan melakukan itu?" tanya Ayah Kyungsoo kepada Jongin, Kyungsoo belum mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan mereka.

"Mungkin setelah perusahan itu jatuh ketangan Chanyeol dan aku yang ditugaskan untuk mengurusnya, maka aku akan menetap disini." ujar Jongin memberitahu kepada Ayah Kyungsoo tentang semua rencananya dengan Chanyeol.

Kenapa? Karena Ayah Kyungsoo yang merupakan kepala polisi pusat keamanan Jeju juga bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin dalam masalah ini.

"Kapanpun kau butuh, aku siap membantumu." ujar Ayah Kyungsoo seraya menepuk bahu Jongin yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Terimakasih paman." ujar Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya, Ayah Kyungsoo memang bisa diandalkan untuk hal seperti ini.

"Ya! Jangan panggil aku paman. Panggil aku Ayah Jongin, kau juga akan jadi anakku sebentar lagi." ujar Ayah Kyungsoo sambil tertawa, bahkan sekarang pun ia juga sudah menganggap Jongin seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Ne ayah." ujar Jongin memperbaiki panggilannya dan ikut tertawa karena itu, tiba-tiba Ayah Kyungsoo menepuk lengannya seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo dari pagi menunggumu dikamar yang Chanyeol pesan untukmu, lebih baik kau kesana sekarang. Kamar 126." ujar Ayah Kyungsoo memberitahu Jongin dimana keberadaan kekasihnya itu sekarang.

"Ah baiklah, aku kekamar dulu ayah." ujar Jongin bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang keluarga Do menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka langsung terburu-buru lari kelantai dua menuju kamar Jongin. Ia harus sampai lebih dulu daripada Jongin.

Memang benar tadi dia menunggu Jongin dikamar itu, tapi Jongin terlalu lama sehingga ia bosan dan memilih untuk mengurus bunganya ditaman belakang villa mereka.

Kyungsoo keluar dari tangga darurat dan langsung mencari kamar nomor 126, memasukkan kuncinya dan membuka kamar itu. Kyungsoo menutup pintunya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disana.

"Huft... untung saja Jongin belum tiba." Kyungsoo lega dengan keadaan itu, ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur Jongin dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana.

Sejujurnya ia masih memikirkan apa yang barusan dibicarakan oleh Jongin dan Ayahnya, mereka seperti memiliki misi yang harus diselesaikan.

Terlalu larut memikirkannya hingga ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Jongin sudah sampai disana dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo.

Jongin menumpukan badannya dengan sebelah lengan kirinya, ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat dirindukannya. Ketika sedang berpikir seperti itu Kyungsoo terlihat sangat imut dimata Jongin.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama disini?" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Yak!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan tersadar dari lamunannya, ia kaget dengan suara dan kehadiran Jongin. "Kau mengagetkan ku." ujar Kyungsoo, ia membalik tubuhnya menghadap kearah Jongin dan memukuli lengan pria itu.

"Baby... yak.. sakit." Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo agar berhenti memukulnya. Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil tanda ia sedang ngambek.

"Mana eskrim ku?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan aksen imutnya, ia tahu Jongin lupa dan sejujurnya ia tidak masalah dengan itu hanya ingin menggoda Jongin saja, itu mengasyikkan.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat membelinya sayang." Jongin menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya bergantian, sungguh membuat Kyungsoo hampir gagal dengan aktingnya itu.

"Pokoknya harus ada gantinya aku tidak mau tahu~" Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin dan membalik badannya memunggungi Jongin.

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo, ia memeluknya. Mengecup tengkuk lehernya. "Kau mau aku bagaimana? Aku harus apa hm?" ujar Jongin lembut.

Ia harus sabar menghadapi Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, sungguh jika tidak sabar daritadi pun Jongin sudah ingin menyerangnya saja.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Jongin, ia memeluk Jongin dan menelusupkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Jongin. Memainkan jari-jari lentiknya didada Jongin, bermaksud untuk menggoda sang kekasih.

"Aku tidur disini yaa?~~" ujar Kyungsoo, ia mengusakkan kepalanya dileher Jongin seperti anak kucing yang sedang bermanja kepada tuannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Jongin makin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menempel dengan tubuhnya tanpa ada jarak sedikit pun.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Hngg~~" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Jongin dengan puppy eyesnya, memanyunkan bibirnya hendak seperti orang ingin menangis.

"Boleh sayang~" Jongin menangkup pipi Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibirnya. "Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar." lanjut Jongin sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyungsoo mulai dari dahi, mata, pipi, hidung, dan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa dalam sela-sela kecupan Jongin, ia memasang tampang nakalnya dan mulai mengelus dada bidang Jongin "Kalau begitu buat aku tidak bisa berjalan~" ujarnya.

"Aish~ anak ini." Jongin sudah hilang kendali, Kyungsoo sudah memberikan lampu hijau kepadanya dan itu pertanda bahwa malam ini akan jadi malam mereka.

Jongin mendorong bahu Kyungsoo dan menindihnya, dikecupnya bibir Kyungsoo berkali-kali. Awalnya hanya kecupan tapi lama-lama Jongin mulai menghisap dan menggigit bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Jongin, membalas segala perlakuan Jongin padanya. Ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Jongin mengabsen deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Nghh." Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin mengekspresikan betapa memabukkannya ciuman Jongin, tangan Jongin juga tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia mulai mengelus dan meraba tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mandi dan hanya mengenakan celana piyamanya tanpa atasan, sebagai sebuah kebiasaan tidurnya. Ia mengeluarkan laptop dari dalam tasnya, menaruhnya dimeja dan menyalakannya dengan ditemani segelas kopi dingin ia memulai pekerjaan.

Membuka situs perusahaan yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh pegawainya saja, ia mengecek bagaimana perkembangan perusahaan. Memang baru satu hari ia tinggal, tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika tidak menghabiskan waktu 24 jam hanya untuk perusahaannya.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan berkasnya yang sebagian ada ditas Jongin, Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Hanya terpisah satu kamar jadi tidak akan memakan waktu lama jika ia kekamar Jongin untuk mengambilnya.

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok...'

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin tapi nihil, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Chanyeol berinisiatif untuk membuka pintunya dan diluar dugaan ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci.

Ia berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Jongin, dan saat itu juga Chanyeol benar-benar ingin menimpuk Jongin dengan sandal yang dikenakannya.

Apa yang Chanyeol lihat? Ia melihat dua orang namja sedang saling mencumbu tubuh satu sama lain. Kyungsoo dengan wajah pasrah dan desahan lemahnya hanya bisa meremas rambut Jongin dan Jongin sedang mengecupi dada Kyungsoo dan menghisap putingnya seperti anak bayi yang sedang menyusu kepada Ibunya.

"Yak! Kim Jongin." suara Chanyeol membuat Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya dan Kyungsoo juga langsung sontak menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Kunci pintunya jika ingin berbuat." lanjut Chanyeol dengan muka merah menahan nafsu, ia berlalu begitu saja dari kamar Jongin dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya saling pandang kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Dan malam itu benar-benar berakhir dengan suara deritan ranjang dikamar 126.

Chanyeol kembali dari kamar Jongin dengan perasaan yang benar-benar tidak nyaman. Chanyeol itu termasuk salah satu pria dengan birahi yang cukup besar, tapi walaupun dia sering ke club malam ia tidak pernah menyewa laki-laki untuk one night stand. Ia hanya akan mengalihkan nafsunya itu dengan alkohol.

Chanyeol kembali duduk dikursi kamarnya, ia mencoba untuk fokus dengan pekerjaannya bahkan ia meminum kopinya dengan cepat berharap nafsunya bisa hilang karena kopi dingin yang ia minum.

Bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menaruh gelasnya kembali diatas meja, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering tanda ada pesan kakaotalk masuk ke ponselnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu.

"Apa benar ini id Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

Pesan itu diterima pukul 20.18 KST. Chanyeol melihat id orang itu yang bertuliskan 'oohsehun' dan membuka foto profilnya. Terlihat Sehun dengan dua orang wanita dikanan dan kirinya. Mereka terlihat sedang berada ditaman bermain dari background foto yang Chanyeol lihat.

"Bahkan diantara kedua wanita itu dia tetap terlihat lebih cantik." gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, sejujurnya ia penasaran dengan siapa kedua wanita itu? Kenapa bisa terlihat sangat dekat sekali dengan Sehun.

Chanyeol mulai mengetikkan balasan pesannya kepada Sehun.

realpcy: iya ini benar idku.

realpcy: ada apa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kedai ramen yang cukup ramai terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk sendirian disana. Iya dia Oh Sehun, dan sebenarnya bukan sendirian hanya saja kedua temannya Joy dan Irene sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan yang lumayan banyak.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan Sehun langsung cepat-cepat mengeceknya, ia melihat balasan pesan dari Chanyeol dan tersenyum sendiri karenanya.

"Jika kau terus tersenyum aneh seperti itu aku yakin kau akan gila." itu Joy yang bersuara.

"Kau hutang cerita Oh Sehun." ujar Irene dengan nada penekanan yang amat sangat memaksa.

Sehun makin tersenyum karena godaan kedua sahabat gilanya itu, ia mulai mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk Chanyeol dan seterusnya begitu.

realpcy: iya ini benar idku.

realpcy: ada apa?

oohsehun: aku hanya memastikannya karena kau tidak memasang foto profil.

oohsehun: aku takut jika aku salah orang :(

realpcy: maaf soal itu, aku hanya malas memasangnya.

realpcy: kau tidak perlu takut sekarang.

oohsehun: hng~ apa kau belum tidur?

Chanyeol membaca kalimat itu sampai berulang kali. "Shit! Anak ini berkata seolah ingin aku menidurinya." ia tertawa dengan pemikiran gilanya itu, efek melihat live streaming making love Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

realpcy: belum.

realpcy: masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku cek.

oohsehun: apa kau tidak lelah?

oohsehun: maaf mengganggu, lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu.

oohsehun: fighting! .

Berulang kali Sehun mengecek ponselnya, sudah 30 menit Chanyeol tidak membalas pesannya. "Mungkin ia benar-benar bekerja." ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menaruh ponselnya kembali.

Kedua sahabatnya itu menghampiri Sehun, sekarang sudah pukul 21.34 dan jam 22.00 kedai mereka akan tutup jadi wajar saja jika sekarang sudah mulai sepi sehingga Joy dan Irene bisa beristirahat sebentar.

Lalu Sehun? Ia hanya rutin mengunjunginya tanpa memesan, mungkin hanya sesekali karena kadang ia sedang tidak ingin makan atau bosan dengan ramen dan hanya berakhir ia makan tteobokie dengan soju.

Tujuan utama Sehun kesana hanya ingin bergosip ria dengan kedua sahabat gilanya itu atau mereka akan merencanakan liburan akhir pekan setiap minggunya pasti mereka akan pergi bermain.

"Tadi tertawa sendiri sekarang kau sudah muram lagi, kau kenapa?" ujar Irene melihat perubahan ekspresi drastis dari Sehun hanya dalam kurun waktu 1 jam.

"Kau bahkan sekarang lebih mirip yeoja pms." celetuk Joy sambil mengunyak acar lobaknya. Sehun hanya mendecakkan lidahnya mendengar ejekan Joy, bahkan sepertinya mood swing Sehun lebih parah dibandingkan yeoja pms yang sesungguhnya.

"Ingin mendengar ceritaku tidak? Tapi jangan tertawa." ujar Sehun mengantisipasi reaksi kedua sahabat gilanya itu, mereka kadang suka berlebihan apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut soal pria yang Sehun sukai.

"Kurasa pada akhirnya kita semua akan tertawa." ujar Joy cengengesan, bahkan Sehun belum memulai ceritanya saja ia sudah seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dan diam Joy." ujar Irene, kesal juga ia dengan Joy yang kadang tingkat gilanya lebih akut dibandingkan ia dengan Sehun.

Joy hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan acara makan acar lobaknya, mulai memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada Sehun yang akan memulai sesi curhatnya.

"Kau tahu kan tentang semua rencanaku dan siapa saja yang akan terlibat didalamnya?" Sehun bertanya memastikan jika kedua sahabatnya ini bisa nyambung dalam sekali ucap. Dan keduanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Dan kau tahu siapa Park Chanyeol?" ujar Sehun lagi. Irene yang berekspresi paling cepat. Ia ingat sahabatnya satu lagi yaitu Yeri, yang bekerja dikantor pusat Park Corp yang merupakan sahabat Joy dan Sehun juga.

"Aku tahu bahkan Yeri sudah mengirimkan segala informasi tentangnya setelah kau menceritakan rencanamu itu." ujar Irene.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Park itu? Jangan bilang kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Joy penasaran.

"Ya, tadi siang dia datang kekantor ku bersama sekretarisnya dan dia mengajak Yifan untuk makan siang yang sudah pasti aku harus ikut atas paksaan Yifan. Dan saat itu ia menyerahkan kartu namanya yang tertera nomor ponselnya, lalu Yifan menyerahkan itu padaku dan barusan aku mengiriminya pesan chat lewat kakaotalk." jelas Sehun, alasan dibalik kenapa tadi ia tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Jadi?" -Joy.

"Lalu?" -Irene.

"Ia super singkat dalam membalas pesan, aku heran kenapa dia seperti itu, padahal tadi siang kami sudah berciuman." ujar Sehun sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya, pandangannya menerawang ke kejadian siang tadi.

"APA?!" Irene dan Joy berteriak saat mendengar cerita Sehun.

"BERCIUMAN?!" lanjut mereka masih berteriak, untungnya kedai benar-benar sudah sepi tanpa pelanggan.

"Yak-" Sehun baru saja ingin menjelaskan kepada kedua sahabatnya ini tapi perhatian mereka bertiga langsung tertuju pada ponsel Sehun yang tiba-tiba berdering.

Itu bukan pesan melainkan sebuah telepon masuk, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan saat itu ia langsung menutup mulutnya kaget membuat Irene dan Joy jadi gemas karena penasaran.

"Park Chanyeol meneleponku, bagaimana ini?" ujar Sehun panik sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada kedua yeoja itu. Irene langsung peka dan melihat sekitar, sekarang pukul 21.48 tapi ia langsung berlari menuju pintu, memutar tulisan open menjadi close.

Dengan keadaan yang sudah sepi tanpa ada orang lain dikedai itu selain mereka bertiga Joy langsung sigap menyuruh Sehun mengangkat panggilan itu setelah Irene kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Cepat angkat! dan besarkan volumenya!" ujar Irene dan Joy bersamaan, mereka sangat tidak sabar. Sehun menggeser tombol hijau dan menekan loud speaker saat panggilan tersebut sudah terhubung.

"Halo?" ujar Chanyeol dari seberang sana, ia sudah rapih dengen celana jeans dan hoodie yang keduanya sama-sama berwarna hitam sedang berjalan menuju basement villa dan memasuki mobilnya.

"Iya? ng... ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Sehun, sejujurnya bukan cuma ia saja yang berdebar tapi Irene dan Joy juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Chanyeol to the point, ia sudah memasukkan kunci mobilnya tetapi belum menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Sehun, Irene, dan Joy saling pandang tapi kedua yeoja itu menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti apa arti tatapan Sehun. "Aku sedang dikedai ramen tapi... kedainya sudah tutup sekarang." ujar Sehun.

"Kirimi aku alamatnya." ujar Chanyeol langsung memutuskan panggilan itu dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Tapi-" Sehun yang baru saja ingin membantah tapi tidak jadi karena panggilan tersebut sudah diputus duluan oleh Chanyeol, ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dan mulai mengetik mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol dimana alamat kedai ramen itu sekarang.

Chanyeol yang menerima pesan dari Sehun langsung mengetikkan alamatnya lewat gps mobilnya. "Lumayan jauh dari villa, sedang apa dia disana. Bahkan ia bilang kedainya sudah tutup." Chanyeol bermonolog sendiri dengan dirinya dan menekan gas lebih kencang agar cepat sampai dikedai itu.

"Gawat." -Sehun.

"Gawat." -Irene.

"Gawat." -Joy.

Ketiganya tidak berhenti menggumamkan kata itu sambil bekerja membersihkan kedai milik Irene dan Joy itu. Pantas saja hanya mereka karyawannya.

Irene mengepel lantai, Joy mengelap seluruh meja dan Sehun memindahkan semua gelas dan piring kotor yang berada diatas meja kedalam dapur. Bahkan Sehun yang bukan siapa-siapa dikedai itu ikut andil juga dalam membersihkannya.

Bisa bahaya kalau Chanyeol datang dengan keadaan kedai sangat berantakan seperti tadi, dan Sehun juga sedang menyiapkan serangkaian jawaban dengan kemungkinan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Chanyeol nanti.

"Sumpah, aku tidak pernah bekerja membersihkan kedai sampai secepat itu." Joy menghela nafasnya lelah, mereka bertiga sedang duduk dimeja yang Sehun tempati tadi, dipojok dekat jendela.

Tepat saat itu sebuah mobil datang dan memarkirnya didepan kedai yang sudah sepi itu, sang empunya mobil keluar dari dalam sana mengenakan topi yang ditutup dengan kepada hoodienya. Jaga-jaga jikalau ada paparazi yang tak sengaja menangkap gambarnya.

Chanyeol memasuki kedai itu dan matanya langsung tertuju pada Sehun dan dua yeoja didepannya, Chanyeol berpikir seperti pernah melihat yeoja itu dan ia tersadar kalau kedua yeoja itu yang berada dalam foto profil kakaotalk Sehun.

"Kurasa kami harus pergi." ujar Irene yang bangkit dari kursinya dihadapan Sehun diikuti Joy yang kemudian mereka berdua berakting sedang membersihkan meja kasir padahal itulah satu-satunya cara agar bisa menguping pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk didepan Sehun, ia membuka topinya dan membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan walaupun memang sebenarnya rambutnya itu sudah acak-acakan, tapi itu terkesan seksi dimata Sehun.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Sekarang sudah malam dan kedai ini bahkan sudah tutup." ujar Chanyeol dengan nada bicara sedikit tidak terima, ia khawatir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun malam-malam seperti ini.

"Sudah jadi kebiasaan setiap hari pasti aku kesini, entah untuk makan atau hanya bertemu dengan kedua sahabatku." ujar Sehun, jujur ia sedikit takut dengan nada bicara Chanyeol. Lain seperti khawatir nada bicara Chanyeol seperti orang marah-marah.

"Jadi mereka berdua sahabatmu?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Joy dan Irene, yang ditunjuk seolah tidak sadar jika ia sedang ditunjuk dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia bingung dengan perubahan sikap Chanyeol. "Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Chanyeol, dan seperti orang bodoh Sehun hanya bisa menggelengkan dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah tutup, tapi jika aku pesan apa masih bisa?" tanya Chanyeol, seketika Irene dan Joy langsung menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Tentu saja, jika cuma kalian berdua yang pesan." -Joy.

"Jadi ingin pesan apa?" -Irene.

"6 botol soju, 1 tteobokie, 1 acar lobak, dan 1 ramen telur, kau ramen apa Sehun?" Sehun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pesanan Chanyeol antara speechless dengan 6 botol soju itu untuk apa dan pertama kalinya Chanyeol menyebut namanya.

Irene dan Joy saling bertatapan melihat tampang Sehun yang hanya diam seperti orang bodoh kehilangan pikirannya. "Sehun alergi telur dan dia biasanya hanya makan ramen biasa." ujar Irene menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Itu saja?" tanya Joy memastikan dan Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Irene dan Joy langsung pergi kedapur membuatkan pesanannya.

Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun masih saja terdiam, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, sejujurnya ia gemas dengan Sehun saat ini.

"Aku... baik-baik saja." ujar Sehun, ia tersadar karena elusan tangan Chanyeol dipipinya, Sehun menundukkan kepalanya akibat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba merona.

Chanyeol berjalan memutari meja dan duduk disebelah Sehun, ia menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan diarahkannya wajah Sehun agar menatap wajahnya. "Wajahmu merah apa aku kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak." jawab Sehun cepat, siapa yang kedinginan sehabis bekerja rodi membersihkan kedai ini, yang ada Sehun gerah dan ingin buka baju.

Chanyeol melepas hoodienya dan memakaikan hoodie itu kepada Sehun. "Jika kau memang kedinginan bilang saja." Sehun benar-benar panas sekarang, dihadapannya Chanyeol hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan warna hitam yang sangat memperlihatkan otot tangannya dengan kulitnya yang rada coklat seperti itu.

Siapa yang mengira kalau Chanyeol perhatian kepada Sehun? Chanyeol itu sengaja memakaikan hoodienya kepada Sehun untuk memamerkan badannya dan membuat Sehun semakin gerah dengan itu, Chanyeol ingin melihat seperti apa kenakalan dan keliaran Sehun jika sudah sampai batasnya.

Hoodie itu sangat sangat kebesaran dibadan Sehun, jelas saja walaupun tinggi mereka hanya beda 4 cm tapi postur tubuh sangat jauh sekali perbedaannya, Chanyeol dengan tubuh berototnya dan Sehun dengan tubuh rampingnya tapi berisi dibeberapa bagian, seperti bokong misalnya.

"Terimakasih." ujar Sehun sambil memainkan ujung lengan hoodienya yang melahap tangannya hingga tak terlihat. Chanyeol yang melihat itu ingin memastikan kerumah sakit apakah ia masih sehat atau sudah terkena diabetes akibat tingkah Sehun.

"Pesanan kalian." ujar Irene menaruh dua kantong yang satu berisi soju dan yang satu berisi ramen diatas meja kasir. Chanyeol berdiri dan memakai topinya, ia berjalan kemeja kasir diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi pun Irene dan Joy telah menyaksikan live streaming acara lovey dovey nya Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi mereka pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"Berapa semuanya?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari kantong celananya. Sehun berdiri disebelah Chanyeol dan menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua lengannya yang tertutup hoodie itu diatas meja kasir.

"28.000 won." ujar Irene yang sudah menghitung totalnya dan menerima uang yang diberikan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sudah mengambil kedua kantong pesanannya tetapi Sehun belum beranjak juga darisana.

"Kurasa besok kita tidak jadi ke pantai." ujar Sehun seraya memajukan bibirnya seperti anak kecil, Joy mencubit pipi Sehun karena gemas melihatnya, Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan interaksi ketiga orang itu.

"Kurasa juga sepertinya begitu." ujar Joy diiringi tawa setelah mencubit pipi Sehun dan menggodanya.

"Sepertinya kami akan pergi kerumah Seulgi, perawatan diri kau tahu?" ujar Irene ingin membuat Sehun iri karena biasanya mereka pasti selalu pergi bersama.

"Kalian akan berhutang padaku." ujar Sehun makin memajukan bibirnya. Irene dan Joy tertawa melihat aksi ngambek Sehun yang jujur bahkan dia lebih imut daripada anak kecil.

"Kau juga berhutang pada kami." ujar kedua yeoja itu bersamaan, mereka juga tak mau kalah, Sehun berlalu dari sana berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang sudah sampai didepan pintu kedai tapi belum keluar.

Sehun melambaikan tangannya kearah dua yeoja itu begitu pula sebaliknya, ketika sampai disamping Chanyeol ia langsung menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya keluar kedai.

Chanyeol yang digandeng seperti itu hanya diam saja sampai mereka tiba didepan mobil Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak ingin membantuku?" ujar Chanyeol, ia menatap Sehun dengan intens.

"Tidak." Sehun melepaskan gandengan tangannya dari Chanyeol. "Chanyeolku kan strong." ujar Sehun kemudian.

'Chup...'

Ia berjinjit dan mengecup Chanyeol tepat dibibirnya kemudian langsung masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terdiam disana karena kaget dengan perlakuan Sehun barusan.

Chanyeol menunjukkan smirknya dan berjalan membuka pintu mobil penumpang dan memasukkan kantong pesanannya kedalam lalu menutup lagi pintu mobilnya.

Ia berjalan memutar menuju pintu yang satunya. "Anak nakal itu harus dihukum." gumam Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan kedai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

question chapter 1.

-sebenernya yang jahat chanyeol atau sehun? wkwk kamu salah dua duanya wkwk. yang jahat itu cuma yifan. lah? kok? bisa? iya liat aja nanti wkwk.

-ada yang saranin saya buat post ff ini di wattpad juga. saya mau jawab, sebenernya malah saya tadinya mau post ff ini di wordpress sama weebly juga, cuma saya ngerasa lebih nyaman interaksinya disini makanya saya cuma post disini aja. makasih ya sarannya.

-maksud rencana sehun apa? sehun sama yifan punya rencana buat chanyeol kah? wkwk sedikit info aja buat kalian yang kepo. disini yifan punya rencana sendiri, chanyeol punya rencana sendiri dan sehun juga punya rencana sendiri wkwk bingung bingung dah tuh semua /ditimpuk readers. pokoknya semua bakal keliatan jelas di chapter 4.

yang masih bingung sama jalan cerita atau karakternya gimana bisa tanya aja dikolom review. pokoknya chapter depan pertanyaannya bakal dijawab.

jangan lupa review, favorite, follow dll.

makasih yang udah sempetin baca sama review.

CHANHUN SARANGHAJA.

pyong.


	3. Chapter 3

JEJU AFFAIR - CHAPTER 3.

Author: gachihae.

Genre: Drama, Romance, Crime.

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Yoon Ahra(OC), all member Red Velvet.

Rated: M.

Warning: boyslove, boy x boy, yaoi, mature content, little criminal content, tidak untuk ditiru, alur kecepetan, typo(s).

Disclaimer: cast punya sment dan keluarganya, cerita punya saya, jika ada kesamaan adegan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan, saya hanya pinjam nama.

Summary: "Park Chanyeol memanfaatkan Sehun yang merupakan sekretaris Wu Corp untuk menjatuhkan Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun yang sudah muak dengan semua ini, akankah ia berkhianat? atau memihak?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT COPAS DONT PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Tuan yakin akan melakukan ini? Dana ini akan menjadi ilegal dan sangat berbahaya jika kita sampai ketahuan." ujar seorang berseragam kepada sang Tuan yang duduk membelakanginya dikursi kebesarannya.

"Kita sudah melakukan ini sejak 7 tahun lalu yang bahkan sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa mencium keberadaan kita. Aku tidak akan ragu, kau konfirmasi pemesanannya dan besok aku akan transfer uangnya." ujar sang Tuan memerintah anak buahnya itu.

"Apa kau yakin dengan sekretarismu itu? Apa dia memihak pada kita?" ujar orang berseragam itu lagi, ia tampak ragu dengan rencana Tuan nya kali ini. Pasalnya membangun kerja sama dengan Black Stone itu tidak mudah, akan sulit keluar dari sana jika kau sudah bersedia untuk terlibat.

"Aku yang membayarnya, dia hanya anak dari keluarga biasa dan dia bekerja padaku. Kau tenang saja, awasi segala hal dan ikuti perintahku." ujar sang Tuan memutar kursinya menghadap anak buahnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Wu." orang berseragam itu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat sebelum pergi meninggalkan atasannya, dan mulai melaksanakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Chanyeol melaju meninggalkan kedai ramen itu, Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya seperti orang tidak bersalah yang melupakan begitu saja kejadian didepan kedai ramen itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa mobil?" ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan, Sehun langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang juga sedang melihatnya tapi hanya sekilas dan kembali fokus melihat jalanan didepannya.

"Rumahku dekat sini, makanya setiap hari aku berjalan kaki ke kedai ramen itu." Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Sehun agak tidak suka, ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang seperti Sehun jalan kaki sendirian ditengah malam. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat? Berlebihan.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, ia mengurungkan niatnya yang ingin memarahi Sehun agar tidak keluar malam hanya dengan berjalan kaki tapi tidak jadi.

"Itu... didepan sana kau belok kanan, lalu akan terlihat gedung apartemen ku disisi kiri jalan." ujar Sehun sambil menunjukkan jalan dimana tempatnya tinggal.

Chanyeol terdiam dan fokus menyetir, memang sangat cepat dan sangat dekat. Ia memarkir mobilnya dibasement apartemen Sehun dan mematikan mesin mobilnya tapi keduanya tidak ada yang beranjak dari sana.

Chanyeol melepas sabuk pengamannya dan mendekatkan dirinya kearah Sehun, jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sehun hanya memandang Chanyeol, memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki ini.

'Klek...'

Suara sabuk pengaman yang lepas dari kuncinya. Chanyeol menarik dagu Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Waktunya turun tuan putri." ujar Chanyeol.

Ia langsung keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan memutar dan membukakan pintu untuk Sehun kemudian membuka kursi penumpang dan mengambil kantung berisi soju dan ramen yang tadi ia pesan.

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Apa aku harus membantu?" ujar Sehun kembali mengingat kejadian didepan kedai ramen tadi.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya lagi. "Aku tidak ingin melukai jari tangan mu." ujar Chanyeol dengan smirk dibibirnya dan nada mengejek dari kalimatnya. Ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun.

"Apa apaan dia itu." Sehun yang diledek hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya dan terus menggerutu sepanjang jalan, ia berlari menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Mereka menaiki lift yang terdapat dibasement apartemen itu, Sehun menekan angka 3 yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju lantai 3.

Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun masih ngambek dengan kejadian tadi berniat untuk semakin menggodanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, sampai-sampai Sehun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol dipipinya.

"Wae?" bentak Sehun ketus, pasalnya ia kesal dipandang terus seperti itu. Wajahnya jadi makin merona karena ulah Chanyeol.

"Kau lucu saat sedang kesal." ujar Chanyeol seraya mengecup pipi Sehun dan kembali menegakkan badannya seperti semula.

"Ck." Sehun berdecak kesal karenanya. "Berhenti menciumku." ujar Sehun, ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada tanda ia benar-benar marah.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa." ujar Chanyeol sambil mengecup pipi Sehun sekali lagi, ia tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda Sehun.

'Ting...'

Pintu lift itu terbuka dan Sehun buru-buru langsung keluar dari sana. Wajahnya benar-benar merah antara kesal dan senang karena Chanyeol terus menciumnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengekori Sehun dan ia berhenti didepan pintu kamar bernomor 216.

Sehun mengetikkan kata sandi untuk membuka kunci rumahnya. "Beritahu aku berapa kodenya?" ujar Chanyeol dari belakang Sehun. Itu akan memudahkannya jika akan berkunjung kesana nanti.

'Klik...'

Pintunya terbuka dan Sehun berjalan kedalam apartemennya diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. "Cari tahu saja sendiri." ujar Sehun ketus, ia masih kesal dengan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencaritahunya." ujar Chanyeol, ia berjalan menuju meja diruang tengah apartemen Sehun. Terdapat satu buah sofa, meja panjang dan televisi didepannya.

Ruangan ini sederhana tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol nyaman melihatnya, ia meletakkan kantong itu diatas meja dan berjalan kedapur untuk mengambil gelas dan mangkuk.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol, pasalnya rumah ini sangat sepi dan Chanyeol tidak melihat siapapun selain Sehun dan dirinya sekarang.

"Iya, orangtua ku tinggal di Jepang." ujar Sehun, ia membuka lemari tempat menyimpan mangkuk dan gelas, mengambilnya dan membawanya keruang tengah. Chanyeol yang melihat Sehun sudah membawanya kembali keruang tengah.

Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuk mereka. "Kau cocok jadi seorang istri." ujar Chanyeol, ia mengambil tempat duduk diseberang meja sehingga berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Mana ada laki-laki menjadi seorang istri." ujar Sehun sambil meletakkan ramen telur milik Chanyeol dihadapan sang empunya. Ia mengeluarkan 6 botol soju itu dan menatanya diatas meja.

"Ada, buktinya kau yang akan menjadi istriku nanti." Chanyeol melepas topinya dan menaruhnya diatas meja, ia merapihkan sebentar rambutnya, mengambil sumpit dan mulai menyuap ramen itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambut merahmu itu." ujar Sehun kesal, ia membuka satu botol soju dan menenggaknya hingga tinggal setengah untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Tentu saja kau akan menjambaknya, sebaiknya isi dulu tenagamu sebelum menjambak rambutku." ujar Chanyeol, ia menunjuk ramen Sehun dengan sumpitnya yang mulai dingin karena hanya didiamkan oleh sang empunya.

Sehun mulai memakan ramennya dengan cepat dan ia benar-benar berpikir untuk menjambak rambut Chanyeol setelah ini. Tapi apa yang ada diotak Sehun dengan Chanyeol itu beda maksud.

"Makan pelan-pelan Sehun, nanti kau akan tersedak jika seperti itu." Sehun menghentikan acara makannya, ia mengambil botol soju yang tadi dan menghabiskannya, membuat pipinya merona karena efek soju tapi ia masih sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Bisakah sekarang aku menjambak rambutmu?" ujar Sehun dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Sabar sayang, kita bahkan belum memulainya." Chanyeol ikut menghentikan acara makannya dan menyingkirkan mangkuk ramennya dan Sehun dari hadapan mereka.

"Bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti?" Sehun seperti sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya akibat satu botol soju yang diminumnya secara brutal. Tetapi walaupun ia mabuk, Sehun termasuk orang yang masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan mengingat segala kejadian yang terjadi walaupun ia sedang mabuk.

Pipinya memerah dan pandangannya berubah sayu, Chanyeol yang melihat itu berusaha mati-matian menahan hasratnya karena ini baru awal dari permainannya.

"Ayo kita taruhan, siapa yang bisa menghabiskan soju paling banyak tanpa mabuk, dia yang akan menang." Chanyeol menyunggingkan smirknya dan mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Sehun tanda sebagai perjanjian mereka.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya. "Siapa takut?" ujarnya seraya menjabat tangan Chanyeol dan mulai mengeluarkan senyum nakalnya. Sekarang ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

Sehun berjalan kedapur, ia mengambil delapan gelas dan menaruhnya diatas meja, empat untuknya dan empat lagi untuk Chanyeol. Setelah menaruh gelas itu Sehun tidak langsung duduk melainkan membuka hoodie Chanyeol yang masih dipakainya.

Sengaja membuat gerakan menggoda saat membukanya untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol, bahkan saat Sehun membuka hoodie itu membuat kemeja putih yang dikenakannya ikut terangkat memperlihatkan perut datarnya dan pinggul rampingnya. Setelah berhasil membukanya Sehun menaruhnya diatas sofa dibelakangnya dan kembali duduk dihadapan Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka dua kancing kemejanya dan berakting seolah ia kepanasan walaupun tubuhnya benar-benar berkeringat. "Panas sekali." ujar Sehun seraya mengibaskan tangannya didepan lehernya menarik perhatian Chanyeol untuk menatapnya.

Chanyeol semakin menunjukkan seringaiannya. Ia tidak berdiri dari duduknya tapi ingin membalas Sehun, Chanyeol memposisikan badannya setengah berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya.

Ia membuka kaos tanpa lengannya dengan gerakan manly yang membuat Sehun mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ia benar-benar melihat Chanyeol topless sekarang.

Chanyeol melempar kaosnya kearah sofa dibelakang Sehun. "Kau benar, suasana disini panas sekali." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya sarat akan nafsu yang kemudian kembali duduk dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menyimpan poninya dibelakang telinganya, mulai membuka semua botol soju itu dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas, tersisa satu botol soju yang sudah tidak mampu lagi ditampung oleh delapan gelas yang dibawa Sehun.

"Karena kau tadi sudah meminum satu gelas maka aku juga akan meminumnya, jadi kita impas." ujar Chanyeol mengambil satu botol yang tersisa dan menenggaknya tanpa berhenti dalam satu tegukan.

Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang mudah mabuk apalagi hanya dengan soju seperti ini, Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol ketika ia meminum sojunya. Bagaimana gerak jakunnya yang naik turun dan pandangan Sehun semakin turun tertuju pada abs Chanyeol yang terbentuk sempurna. Membuat Sehun tidak tahan ingin mengelusnya.

Melihat Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan sojunya dan menaruh botol kosong itu dimeja, Sehun bergerak untuk memulai permainan mereka. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kita mulai sekarang." ujar Sehun.

Keduanya langsung berlomba menghabiskan empat gelas besar berisi soju dihadapan mereka, saat Chanyeol sampai digelas terakhir dan Sehun sampai digelas ketiganya tiba-tiba ia tersedak dan menyemburkan soju itu kearah Chanyeol.

Sehun terbatuk karenanya, ia yang melihat dada Chanyeol basah karena semburan sojunya langsung berlari mengambil tissue yang berada dimeja dapur dan kembali keruang tengah.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, baru ingin mendudukkan diri disamping Chanyeol tapi ia langsung ditarik hingga terjatuh dipangkuan Chanyeol, Sehun terdiam dibuatnya.

Chanyeol mengambil tissue yang berada ditangan Sehun dan menaruh tempatnya diatas meja. "Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang untuk pelan-pelan? Jadi tersedak seperti ini kan." ujar Chanyeol seraya mengelap bibir dan dagu Sehun yang terkena tumpahan soju tadi.

Ia membuang bekas tissuenya begitu saja, ketika Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat ada soju yang mengalir dileher Sehun ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun, menariknya lebih dekat dan menjilat tumpahan soju yang mengalir dileher Sehun.

Sehun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan karena lidah panas Chanyeol yang bergerak disekitar leher dan tulang selangkanya.

Chanyeol menarik kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sehun sekarang, matanya sayu dan pipinya merona parah. Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk menerkamnya tetapi ia menahannya, ia ingin Sehun yang memulainya lebih dulu.

Merasa ditatap seperti itu Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mengambil tissue diatas meja itu dan mulai mengelap dada bidang Chanyeol secara pelahan.

"Maaf." ujar Sehun mengelap area yang terkena soju hingga bersih dan membuang tissuenya begitu saja, ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan memainkan jari lentiknya menelusuri abs Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku?" ujar Sehun merajuk, karena Chanyeol hanya diam saja tanpa ekspresi, sejujurnya Chanyeol sedang menahan dirinya. Ia hanya memasang tampang datarnya seolah ia marah kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Oppa~ mian~" ujar Sehun tepat didepan bibir Chanyeol dengan suara sengaunya sengaja memanggilnya 'oppa' hanya untuk menggodanya dan ia masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kesabaran Chanyeol benar-benar sudah habis, ia menangkup pipi Sehun dan mencium bibirnya, tidak ada lagi kata lembut. Chanyeol menghisap bibir Sehun melahapnya habis, tidak membiarkan Sehun membalasnya sedikitpun, ia benar-benar menguasai permainannya.

Sehun meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol melampiaskan perasaannya. "Nghh." Sehun mendesah karena Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya, ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan Chanyeol menelusuri rongga mulutnya, menekan lidahnya dan melilitnya.

Tangan Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai memasuki kemeja Sehun meraba perutnya. Chanyeol dibuat terlena dengan kelembutan perut Sehun, benar-benar halus seperti kulit bayi.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya menyisakan benang saliva diantara bibir mereka, wajah Sehun sudah merah sepenuhnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya.

"Anak nakal itu harus dihukum." ujar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, Sehun kembali memajukan bibirnya yang sudah bengkak dan mengkilat itu.

"Hukum aku oppa~" ujar Sehun dengan aksen nakalnya, ia mengelus dada Chanyeol turun hingga absnya lalu semakin turun keatas gundukan dibalik celana Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras itu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sehun. "Dimana kamarmu sayang?" bisik Chanyeol kemudian mengecupi telinga Sehun lalu turun ke lehernya.

"Dibelakangku~" ujar Sehun memeluk leher Chanyeol dan melingkarkan kaki dipinggangnya, Chanyeol menggendong Sehun seperti koala, ia berjalan kearah kamar Sehun.

Bibirnya masih menciumi leher Sehun, tangannya yang menangkup pantat Sehun sebagai tumpuan agar Sehun tidak terjatuh dari gendongannya juga tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia mulai meremas-remas pantat berisi milik Sehun itu.

Sehun membantu Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya, mereka memasuki kamar Sehun dan Chanyeol menutupnya dengan kakinya. Ia berjalan kearah kasur Sehun yang langsung meniduri dan menindih Sehun disana.

Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun sambil terus menciumi tubuhnya, mulai dari dada sampai perutnya. Ketika ia tiba dipangkal perut Sehun, Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

Menatap Sehun yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sayunya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menggoda Chanyeol, Sehun menarik bahu Chanyeol dan membalikkan posisi menjadi ia yang diatas.

Didudukinya perut Chanyeol, ia membuka kemejanya dengan gaya sensual dan melemparnya begitu saja. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Sehun, ingin melihat sampai mana aksi anak nakal yang satu ini.

"Keras sekali~" ujar Sehun menelusuri abs Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya, ia sengaja memindahkan posisi duduknya menjadi diatas kejantanan Chanyeol, menggesekkan pantatnya dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras dibawah sana.

"Kau memang benar-benar anak nakal." Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana Sehun dan meremas pantat berisinya itu. "Kau.. benar-benar harus dihukum." lanjut Chanyeol membalikkan posisi kembali diatas Sehun.

"Hukum aku oppa~~" ujar Sehun dengan suara sengaunya, ia sudah sama bernafsunya seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun tahu jika ia tetap menggoda Chanyeol seperti itu ia yakin besok tidak akan selamat.

Tanpa babibu Chanyeol langsung menarik celana Sehun hingga tanggal seluruhnya dan membuangnya begitu saja, serius bahkan juniornya saja sama menggodanya seperti pemiliknya.

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya kewajah Sehun, diraupnya lagi bibir Sehun dihisap dan digigitnya bibir itu seolah akan hilang jika Chanyeol melepasnya barang sedetik saja.

Sehun meremas rambut Chanyeol, ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol membuat lidah mereka saling bertarung didalam mulut Sehun, bertukar saliva walaupun akhirnya tetap Chanyeol yang menguasai ciuman itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka membiarkan untaian benang saliva menggantung diantara bibir mereka, Chanyeol baru saja ingin menyerang leher Sehun tapi langsung ditahan oleh pemiliknya.

Ditangkupnya kedua pipi Chanyeol. "Hari senin kita rapat sayang~ jangan membuat tanda disana." ujar Sehun memperingati Chanyeol, bisa bahaya kalau sampai dilehernya banyak bercak-bercak merah.

"Maaf baby~ aku hampir melupakannya." ujar Chanyeol dan ia pun langsung merubah haluan serangannya menjadi dada Sehun, ia menautkan jarinya diantara jari Sehun, saling menggenggam diantara kedua sisi kepala Sehun.

Dikecupinya seluruh permukaan dada itu, Chanyeol sangat tidak tahan melihat puting Sehun yang berwarna pink merona, dilahapnya puting itu Chanyeol menggigitnya dengan gemas.

"Yak! Park! ja-jangan digigit nghh~" Sehun menjambak rambut Chanyeol, rasanya seperti seluruh tubuhmu tersengat listrik saat Chanyeol menggigitnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu malah menghisap puting Sehun dengan kencang. Membuat pemiliknya juga berteriak kencang akibat ulahnya "Ouhh Chanyeol mhh~" lenguh Sehun.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya agar tidak terlalu keras, Chanyeol masih saja mengerjai kedua puting pinkish itu dengan mulutnya, ia melihat Sehun yang menggigit bibirnya langsung menghentikan aksinya.

"Jangan digigit sayang, aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu itu." dielusnya bibir Sehun dan dikecupnya, Chanyeol kembali turun ke perut datar Sehun, ia takjub bahkan pinggangnya lebih langsing dibandingkan dengan pinggang wanita kebanyakan.

Chanyeol mengusakkan pipinya keatas kulit perut Sehun, ia suka dengan kelembutan ini tapi ia lebih suka dengan yang berada dibawah perut Sehun. Chanyeol menurunkan kepalanya melewati kejantanan Sehun yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan sedikit precumnya.

Ia menyelipkan tangannya dibalik lutut Sehun, menarik pahanya agar terbuka lebar. Dikecup dan dihisapnya paha dalam Sehun membuatnya meninggalkan banyak tanda diantara keduanya.

Sehun mendorong bahu Chanyeol dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, posisi mereka sekarang menjadi duduk saling berhadapan.

"Kau tidak boleh curang~" Sehun menelusuri dada Chanyeol turun hingga absnya. "Aku suka ini, sangat suka~" ujar Sehun seraya mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya.

Ia memainkan jarinya diatas kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih tertutup celana. Dibukanya celana itu secara perlahan, gerakan Sehun benar-benar lambat membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan ia sudah sesak.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya ia turun dari kasur untuk membuka celananya, dilempar begitu saja kesembarang arah. Ia memperhatikan reaksi Sehun, benar-benar diluar dugaan bahkan kejantanan Chanyeol jauh lebih besar daripada milik Sehun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan hm?" ujar Chanyeol ketika ia menaiki kasur Sehun, menghampiri Sehun dan mengelus pipinya. Sehun memasang wajah polosnya tapi kalimatnya sangat jauh dari kata polos.

"Boleh aku memakannya?" ujar Sehun dengan wajah memohon sambil memainkan jarinya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia bahkan mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan permen lolipopnya.

"Tapi aku ingin kita taruhan sayang." ujar Chanyeol mengelus pipi Sehun, dikecupnya bibir itu. "Jika kau bisa membuatku mengeluarkannya hanya dengan mulutmu, aku akan bermain lembut. Tapi, jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya aku akan bermain kasar sayang." Chanyeol membuat peraturan yang sama sekali tidak ada untungnya untuk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. "Mari kita lihat." dikecupnya bibir Chanyeol, ia mengecup bahu Chanyeol menggigit dan menghisapnya, meninggalkan tanda disana sebelum memulai permainannya dengan adik Chanyeol dibawah sana.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala ranjang, ia memperhatikan gerakan Sehun. Ia bergerak turun kebawah dengan sangat sensual, bahkan ketika kepalanya sudah bertemu dengan milik Chanyeol ia sengaja mengangkat pantatnya agar Chanyeol bisa melihatnya.

Dielusnya kepala kejantanan Chanyeol dengan jari lentiknya yang langsung berdiri tegak merespon Sehun dengan cepat, membuat Sehun senang akan hal itu. Dikecupnya ujung junior Chanyeol dan dijilatnya dengan sensual.

Dimasukkannya kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya yang bahkan hanya muat setengah, Sehun menggenggam junior Chanyeol yang tidak muat masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia meremas kejantanan Chanyeol yang tidak masuk kedalam mulutnya yang juga tidak berhenti menghisap dan mengeluar masukkan kejantanan Chanyeol dari dalam mulutnya.

Siapa yang pernah menduga? Chanyeol memang seorang laki-laki dengan birahi yang tinggi, tapi ia bukan orang yang bisa dengan cepat mendapatkan orgasmenya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengeluarkan desahannya sama sekali, ia akui mulut Sehun yang paling sempurna tapi kelembutan itu tidak cukup untuknya.

'Plak...'

Ditamparnya pantat Sehun hingga memerah oleh Chanyeol, salahkan kulitnya yang terlalu putih itu. "Hisap yang benar sayang." ujar Chanyeol, tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa diam, dielusnya pantat Sehun dan diremasnya. Ia mengelus lubang berkerut Sehun dengan satu jarinya, hanya mengelusnya pelan tapi efeknya jauh dari kata pelan.

"Mmhhh~" Sehun mendesah dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi kejantanan Chanyeol membuat sensasi bergetar mengalir dari suara desahannya. "Oh shit!" Chanyeol menarik kepala Sehun.

Ditatapnya Sehun, rambutnya basah karena keringat, matanya sayu karena nafsu, dan bibirnya bengkak karena Chanyeol. Dikecupnya bibir itu "Kau kalah sayang." ujar Chanyeol.

Dibaringkannya tubuh Sehun, Chanyeol memperhatikan tubuh itu dari kaki hingga kepala. Betisnya yang ramping tanpa bulu, pahanya yang halus hingga bokoknya yang sangat berisi itu, dielusnya pinggang Sehun. Bahkan pinggang ini sangat ramping, perutnya datar dengan abs samar, dadanya yang cukup bidang dengan puting pinkish kesukaan Chanyeol, bahunya yang sempit lengannya yang ramping bahkan jari-jarinya juga lentik dan jangan lupakan wajah itu. Wajah yang bisa membuat Chanyeol tegang hanya dengan tatapan sayunya.

Ia hampir tertawa melihat Sehun, bibirnya dimajukan, tangannya disilangkan didepan dada dan wajahnya dipalingkan tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol. Ia kesal karena kalah dari permainan ini dan harus menerima hukuman, padahal tadi ia menghisap kejantanan Chanyeol lebih dari 10 menit bahkan mulutnya sudah kram. Jangan orgasme, precum saja tidak keluar, kejantanannya hanya mengkilat karena saliva Sehun.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Ani."

"Jangan berbohong sayang." dielusnya pipi Sehun yang sudah merona itu entah karena marah mungkin.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu." ditariknya wajah Chanyeol, diciumnya kasar bibir itu. Sehun melampiaskan kekesalannya lewat ciuman mereka dan Chanyeol sangat merasakan itu.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman itu, ia memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut Sehun yang paham dengan maksudnya dan langsung menghisap jari Chanyeol, dikecupinya Sehun mulai dari leher hingga turun ke bahu, Chanyeol membuat tanda dibahu Sehun kemudian beranjak ke tulang selangka Sehun dan membuat tanda kedua disana.

Chanyeol sibuk membuat tanda disepanjang leher hingga pangkal perutnya sedangkan Sehun sibuk menghisap jari Chanyeol, melumuri jari itu dengan salivanya hingga mengkilat dan licin.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sehun. "Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya?" ujar Chanyeol, ia mengarahkan jarinya yang sudah basah karena saliva itu kebelahan pantat Sehun, dielusnya pintu masuk itu.

"Kau yang pertama." Sehun memejamkan matanya dan memeluk leher Chanyeol, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Chanyeol. Ia tidak siap dengan ini, walaupun yang awal hanya jari tapi Sehun itu masih 'perawan' apalagi dengan milik Chanyeol, bahkan ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Chanyeol mengecupi telinga Sehun sambil memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang sempit Sehun, ia merasa jarinya menghilang didalam lubang Sehun benar-benar masih sempit. Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya, menahan perih dengan itu.

Dielusnya kepala Sehun bahkan Chanyeol tidak berhenti mencium bahu dan lehernya bergantian untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang Sehun rasakan, dirasa Sehun cukup tenang Chanyeol menambah dua jari sekaligus menjadi tiga didalam lubang Sehun.

"Akh!" Sehun mendesah lemah, ia sudah tidak sanggup merasakan ini. Kepalanya terkulai lemas dibahu Chanyeol, ia mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya itu membuat Sehun menggigit bahu Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya.

Perlahan cairan itu mulai keluar membasahi jari Chanyeol membuatnya menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat, Sehun mulai menerima itu. Ia mulai merasakan bagaimana kenikmatan itu untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sshh mhh Ch-Chanyeol~" rintihan Sehun tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya, tanpa berhenti menggerakkan jarinya Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang masih memeluk lehernya, sangat dekat.

Rintihannya lemah, tapi tatapannya seolah meminta lebih. Chanyeol mengeluar masukkan jarinya dengan sangat cepat hingga terdengar bunyi 'plok.. plok.. plok..' Sehun meremas rambut Chanyeol, kepalanya terkulai lemas diatas bantal.

Tubuh Sehun mulai bergetar, ketika ia hampir sampai Chanyeol melepas ketiga jarinya dari lubang Sehun, sungguh pemandangan yang indah melihat reaksi tubuh Sehun dan wajahnya membuat Chanyeol ingin mengerjainya terus.

"Park! jangan main-main~" Sehun sungguh kesal dengan itu, ia menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan sisa tenaganya melampiaskan perasaannya, Sehun benar-benar lemas sekarang.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat Sehun seperti itu, dikecupnya bibir Sehun berkali-kali. Sungguh ia mencintai namjanya ini, ditatapnya Sehun tepat dimatanya. "Aku akan mulai, jika kau merasa sakit pukul aku, gigit aku, cakar aku, lakukan apapun padaku." ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol bingung, dipeluknya leher Chanyeol "Jika aku merasa sakit aku akan mencium mu." ujar Sehun mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Sekarang lakukan." ujarnya dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan membuat Chanyeol membuang rasa ragunya.

'aish! bagaimana bisa aku bersikap kasar jika ia seperti ini' -batin Chanyeol.

Ia mulai mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan lubang Sehun yang bahkan masih mengkilat karena cairannya sendiri. Chanyeol takut melukainya tapi ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Sehun refleks membuka lebar pahanya dan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya didepan lubang masuk Sehun. "Chanyeol please~" Sehun meremas bahu Chanyeol, mukanya sudah pasrah, ia sudah tidak sanggup digoda lagi seperti itu.

"Maaf baby." Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun, melumatnya dengan lembut agar perhatian Sehun teralihkan. Perlahan-lahan dibawah sana Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Sehun.

Asing, itulah yang dirasakan Sehun, perih dan tidak nyaman. Ketika kejantanan Chanyeol sudah masuk setengah tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menekan seluruhnya agar masuk kedalam lubang Sehun.

"Mmm!" Sehun mencakar bahu Chanyeol, teriakannya teredam oleh ciuman mereka. Chanyeol mendiamkannya, ia masih terus melumat bibir Sehun tangannya mengusap pipi itu dan ia melepas ciumannya.

Dikecupnya Sehun berkali-kali hanya untuk memberi kenyamanan agar Sehun tidak merasa sakit. Ditatapnya dalam mata Sehun. "Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman aku tidak akan melanjutkannya." ujar Chanyeol.

"Ani~~" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, dipeluknya leher Chanyeol.

"Gerakan sekarang." bisik Sehun ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan terus berteriak." imbuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat kejantanannya keluar masuk lubang Sehun. "Shit!" Ia hanya bisa mengumpat, ini lubang ternikmat sepanjang masa. Dulu Chanyeol memang pernah mencobanya dengan laki-laki teman kampusnya, tapi tidak ada yang pernah senikmat ini.

Sudah hilang kendali Chanyeol sepenuhnya, ia menghantam lubang Sehun dengan keras hingga membuat tubuh Sehun terlonjak dengan desahan "AH... AH... AH..." disetiap hentakannya. Bahkan ranjang Sehun pun ikut berdecit akibat ulang Chanyeol.

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya perlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol, kakinya melingkar dengan erat dipinggang Chanyeol. Sehun sibuk mendesah akibat ulah Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol sibuk menghisap seluruh tubuh Sehun meninggalkan banyak tanda disana.

"Ch-Chanyeol~~ ahhh ku mohonn~"

"Sebentar lagi sayang."

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, Sehun merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol penuh dan berkedut didalam sana. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia hampir sampai dan Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun.

"CHANYEOL!"

"SEHUN!"

Teriakan mereka memenuhi kamar Sehun, ini adalah seks pertama Sehun dan seks terlamanya. Pasalnya ini hampir dua setengah jam dan ia sudah orgasme tiga kali tapi Chanyeol? hanya satu kali.

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengatur nafas, menikmati masa orgasme mereka. Chanyeol bangkit lebih dulu, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Sehun.

'plop..'

Suara yang sangat jelas, membuat Sehun yang masih berbaring dan mengatur nafas memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Ia merona mendengar suara itu. Sehun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ia duduk dipinggir ranjang bersiap ingin turun dari sana.

Tapi baru berdiri saja rasanya pinggang Sehun seperti ingin patah. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung mengambil boksernya dan memakainya, berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan berlutut didepannya.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol, ia menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengelusnya. Sehun dibuat makin merona karena perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Apa pantatmu sakit?" tanya Chanyeol terlalu frontal, membuat Sehun memukul bahu Chanyeol.

"Bukan pantatku, tapi pinggangku rasanya seperti akan patah." ujar Sehun, ia mempoutkan bibirnya menambah keadaan kalau ia ingin dimanja oleh Chanyeol. Dikecupnya kedua tangan Sehun.

"Kau ingin apa? Biar aku ambil kan." ujar Chanyeol, ia menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia tulus dengan perasaannya.

"Aku ingin bajuku, dan aku ingin mandi. Badanku lengket sekali dan aku tidak akan bisa tidur." ujar Sehun mengutarakan keinginannya. Chanyeol berdiri dari berlututnya, mengecup kening Sehun.

Ia berjalan memunguti bajunya dan baju Sehun yang berserakan, menaruhnya kedalam keranjang baju kotor disebelah pintu kamar mandi Sehun kemudian ia menghampiri Sehun lagi.

"Kenapa kau menaruh baju ku?" ujar Sehun bingung, setidaknya ia butuh pakai baju sekarang. Saat sudah sampai didepan Sehun, Chanyeol langsung menggendongnya ala bridal dan membawanya kekamar mandi.

"Untuk apa pakai baju kalau nanti dilepas lagi? Kita akan mandi bukannya kau bilang begitu tadi?" ujar Chanyeol, sungguh perlakuan ini membuat Sehun merona ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol tanpa menjawab dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya didada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Sehun di washtable dan ia beranjak menutup pintu kemudian melihat sekeliling kamar mandi Sehun. "Kau tidak punya bathup?" tanya Chanyeol ketika membuka pintu kaca dan hanya menyemukan shower didalam sana.

"Tidak, karena aku tinggal sendiri dan aku jarang berendam seperti itu, biasanya aku akan merawat diri bersama Irene, Joy, Seulgi dan Kyungsoo. Kami akan berendam dan merawat diri bersama dirumah Seulgi." jelas Sehun, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. 'Sehun mengenal Kyungsoo?' -batin Chanyeol.

Ia menghampiri Sehun, memenjara Sehun dengan kedua tangan kekarnya disisi kanan dan kiri Sehun yang bertumpu pada washtable. Ia memandang wajah Sehun lama, kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Wajahnya tak beranjak dari depan wajah Sehun.

"Apa kau juga akan seperti ini didepan teman-temanmu itu?" tanya Chanyeol, ia sedikit kesal dengan pengakuan Sehun. Bagaimana bisa Sehun berendam bersama dengan wanita-wanita itu, bagaimana kalau mereka melihat tubuh Sehun dan tergoda dengannya? Chanyeol tidak rela.

Dipegangnya pipi Chanyeol, Sehun mengelus pipi itu dan tersenyum. "Aku seperti ini hanya didepan mu." bisik Sehun didepan bibir Chanyeol, ia mengecup bibir itu. Bibir yang akan sangat dirindukannya dan akan menjadi candu baginya.

Chanyeol tidak melepas bibir Sehun, ia melumatnya lagi dan mereka berciuman untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping Sehun.

Chanyeol yang lebih dulu melepas ciuman itu, dikecupnya bibir Sehun berkali-kali. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sehun. "Sial, aku menginginkannya lagi." bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya sarat akan nafsu.

"Tidak kita akan mandi." ujar Sehun menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Dan akan melanjutkannya." ujar Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Tidak." Sehun mengecup bibir itu lagi.

"Iya." Chanyeol juga balas mengecupnya lagi.

"Tidak Park!" Sehun memukul bahu Chanyeol iya benar-benar kesal, menyesal ia menggoda Chanyeol kalau tahu badannya akan remuk seperti ini.

"Aku masih lelah, tenaga kita tidak seimbang." lanjut Sehun, ia mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk pada Chanyeol walaupun sedikit kesal mengakui kenyataan kalau Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

"Baiklah kita akan mandi." Chanyeol kembali menggendong Sehun, membawanya masuk kebalik pintu kaca itu dan menutupnya, ia menurunkan Sehun dibawah shower dan ia melepas boksernya menaruhnya diatas toilet yang tertutup.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh, ketika berdiri Sehun merasakan ada yang mengalir keluar dari belahan pantatnya, ia mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun melebarkan kakinya sedikit dan melihat apa yang mengalir dipahanya.

Saat itu Sehun menyadari bahwa bukan hanya ia yang sedang memperhatikan bokongnya tetapi Chanyeol juga, Sehun refleks menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam akibat ulah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun, menarik pinggangnya dan memeluknya. "Maaf aku mengeluarkannya terlalu banyak." ujar Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun setelah tahu bahwa cairan yang mengalir dari bokong Sehun adalah spermanya yang tidak muat ditampung didalam Sehun.

Dilepasnya tangan Sehun oleh Chanyeol dari wajahnya, ditatapnya wajah itu. "Yak! Jangan menatapku!" Sehun berteriak ia benar-benar malu karena itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa ia memeluk Sehun erat, gemas dengan segalanya.

Chanyeol menyalakan shower yang menyiram air dingin ketubuh mereka, setidaknya air itu bisa mendinginkan pipi Sehun yang terasa panas karena ronanya.

Perlakuan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Sehun luluh, ia memandikan Sehun menggosok badannya dan menyabuninya, sama sekali tidak ingin Sehun bergerak karena takut Sehun lelah dan merasakan nyeri yang masih ada di sekitaran pinggulnya.

Mereka memainkan busa sabun dan tertawa bersama, sejenak lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa dunia ini kejam diluar sana. Tapi tidak akan terasa kejam jika kau melewatkannya berdua dengan orang yang kau sayangi, seperti halnya Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang dibutakan oleh cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku sulit bergerak jika seperti ini." Sehun lelah dengan Chanyeol, ia hanya nyeri dipinggang dan itu tidak membuatnya lumpuh? Kenapa harus setiap Sehun ingin bergerak, berjalan atau berpindah tempat Chanyeol terus menggendongnya.

"Tidak bisa." gumam Chanyeol dibalik bahu Sehun, ia sedang memeluk Sehun dari belakang yang sedang mencari baju didalam lemarinya yang sekiranya muat untuk Chanyeol.

"Kurasa ini muat untukmu." ujar Sehun menyerahkan celana olahraga berwarna abu-abu yang cukup longgar jika Sehun memakainya, mungkin saja itu muat untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil celana itu dan akan melepas handuk dipinggang untuk memakai celananya. "Tapi..." suara Sehun membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya dan menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya pada Sehun.

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku... ng..." Sehun bingung harus bicara bagaimana.

'Chup...'

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun karena gemas dengan tingkahnya. "Katakan saja sayang." ujar Chanyeol, ia mengusap pipi Sehun meyakinkannya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya itu.

"Tapi... aku rasa tidak ada celana dalam yang muat untukmu." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, pipinya merona karena itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Chanyeol terkekeh, ia melepas handuk itu dan memakai celana Sehun yang ternyata juga cukup longgar jika dipakai Chanyeol. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka laci lemarinya, mengambil celana pendek dengan bahan seperti celana dalam yang panjangnya hanya satu jengkal dari pinggulnya -itu seperti celana super pendek, bukan hanya pendek.

Ia juga mengambil hoodie warna senada dengan celana Chanyeol yang ternyata itu adalah pasangan bajunya. Sehun berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Tutup matamu atau berbalik, aku ingin pakai baju." ujar Sehun.

"Serius? Bahkan aku sudah melihat semuanya." kekeh Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa Sehun jadi mengemaskan seperti ini? padahal tadi ia sudah melihatnya untuk apa malu lagi.

"Ih pokoknya jangan lihat." Sehun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Chanyeol berbalik memunggungi Sehun. "Aku tidak akan lihat." ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun memunggungi Chanyeol dan melepas handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya, tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya jika ia patuh. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya melihat setiap gerakan Sehun tanpa disadari oleh yang sedang ditatap.

Sehun memasukkan kakinya satu persatu kedalam lubang celana dalamnya itu, menariknya keatas dan membenarkannya hingga terasa nyaman untuk dipakai, melihat bokong Sehun yang sedikit bergoyang akibat perlakuannya tersebut membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri ingin meremas pantat itu.

Ia memperhatikan tubuh Sehun, dimana-mana terdapat kiss mark akibat ulahnya dan Chanyeol senang akan kenyataan itu membuktikan bahwa Sehun itu miliknya. Sehun memakai hoodie itu, tangannya tenggelam karena lengan hoodie yang lebih panjang bahkan hoodie itu menutupi hampir setengah pahanya hingga celana dalamnya tidak terlihat.

Ketika Sehun membalikkan badannya ia kaget melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan memperhatikannya. Sehun yakin Chanyeol pasti melihat semuanya sejak tadi, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Sehun membuat Sehun memundurkan dirinya hingga punggungnya bertemu dengan pintu lemari.

"Ch-Chanyeol... jangan lagi... kumohon..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

'Chup...'

Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun lama. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Sudah selesai? Apa yang kau ingin kan sekarang? biar aku ambilkan." ujar Chanyeol menangkup pipi Sehun dan mengelusnya.

'Greb...'

Sehun memeluk Chanyeol, ia benar-benar dibuat merona dengan segala perlakuannya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin tidur, aku lelah. Tapi aku harus mengganti sprei kasurku, banyak sisa... cairan kita disana." ujar Sehun dengan suara yang tiba-tiba mengecil diakhirnya, ia cukup malu untuk frontal dihadapan Chanyeol.

Digendongnya Sehun dan didudukannya ia dikursi depan meja yang merangkap rak buku tersebut (ini kayak meja belajar gitu bentuknya). "Cukup diam disini dan beritahu aku dimana kau menaruh sprei cadangan itu?" ujar Chanyeol.

"Dilemari pintu kedua bagian atas." ujar Sehun menunjuk lemarinya, Chanyeol langsung membuka lemari itu ia melihat sprei Sehun yang semuanya berwarna putih. Ia mengambilnya satu dan berjalan kearah kasur Sehun, mengganti sprei yang sudah kotor dengan yang baru beserta bantal dan guling yang sudah bersih lagi penutupnya.

Dimasukkannya sprei kotor itu kedalam keranjang baju disamping pintu kamar mandi Sehun, Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. Chanyeol sungguh manis dengan segala perlakuannya, membuatnya ingin terus bermanja dengan lelaki ini.

'Hup...'

Chanyeol menggendong Sehun ala bridal menuju kasurnya dan membaringkannya disana, Chanyeol menarik selimut yang akan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, ia menyelipkan tangannya dibawah kepala Sehun yang akan menjadi bantal bagi Sehun.

"Tuan putri mari kita tidur." dikecupnya kening Sehun, kedua matanya, kedua pipinya, hidungnya, dan terakhir bibirnya. Chanyeol memeluk Sehun membuat kepala Sehun tepat berada diperpotongan lehernya.

"Jalja Chanyeol-ie~" gumam Sehun mengusakkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol seperti anak kucing, Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya begitu juga Sehun, ia mengecup puncak kepala Sehun dan tersenyum mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan imut.

Nafas Sehun mulai berubah teratur, Chanyeol tak berhenti mengusap punggung Sehun. Ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya. "Saranghae." bisik Chanyeol sebelum ia terlelap kealam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

kalo ada yang pernah nonton drama K2 pasti tau black stone itu apa wkwk. sengaja pake nama black stone sebagai blackmarket gitu pokoknya black stone ini tempat judi, investasi uang, jual beli manusia gitu gitu dah.

maaf kalo saya updatenya lama, saya cuma bisa update kalo gak jumat ya sabtu. soalnya saya juga banyak kerjaan yang kudu diurus dan bisa update pas akhir pekan kayak gini. maaf dan makasih yang udah mau nungguin dan sempetin buat baca.

jangan lupa review, favorite, follow dll.

makasih yang udah sempetin baca sama review.

CHANHUN SARANGHAJA.

pyong.


	4. Chapter 4

JEJU AFFAIR - CHAPTER 4.

Author: gachihae.

Genre: Drama, Romance, Crime.

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Wu Yifan, Yoon Ahra(OC), all member Red Velvet.

Rated: M.

Warning: boyslove, boy x boy, yaoi, mature content, little criminal content, tidak untuk ditiru, alur kecepetan, typo(s).

Disclaimer: cast punya sment dan keluarganya, cerita punya saya, jika ada kesamaan adegan itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan, saya hanya pinjam nama.

Summary: "Park Chanyeol memanfaatkan Sehun yang merupakan sekretaris Wu Corp untuk menjatuhkan Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun yang sudah muak dengan semua ini, akankah ia berkhianat? atau memihak?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT COPAS DONT PLAGIAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung memenuhi pendengaran dan matahari mulai beranjak tinggi dari tempatnya. Dua orang laki-laki masih bergelung diatas kasur mereka, yang lebih pendek sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan yang lebih tinggi sedang sibuk memeluk si pendek.

"Dari tadi tersenyum terus, kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Kyungsoo yang sedang dia peluk dari belakang, dikecupnya bahu itu untuk mendapat perhatian dari kekasih manisnya itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja grup chat sedang membicarakan Sehun. Sepertinya akhir pekan aku akan kumpul bersama mereka dan Sehun hutang cerita dengan semua ini." Kyungsoo menjelaskan masih ada nada tertawa diakhir kalimatnya. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dan membalik tubuh Kyungsoo jadi menghadap dirinya.

"Kau punya teman bernama Sehun? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" tanya Jongin, ia heran kenapa ia tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo mengenal Sehun bahkan mereka berteman.

"Masa kau lupa Sehun? Oh Sehun teman kuliahku dulu yang pindahan dari Jepang, kau masih tidak ingat?" Kyungsoo jadi heran, pasalnya ia pasti memberitahu Jongin dan menceritakan apapun kepadanya mulai dari teman dan hal lain yang Kyungsoo alami selama tidak ada Jongin bersamanya.

Jongin berusaha mengingat, apa aku pernah bertemu dengan Sehun sebelumnya? -pikir Jongin. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia pernah bertemu, melihat wajah Oh Sehun sekretaris Yifan saja baru pertama kali sejak kemarin.

"Apa kau punya fotonya? Aku ingin lihat." ujar Jongin ingin memastikan kalau Sehun teman Kyungsoo dengan Sehun incaran Chanyeol itu sama atau tidak. Kyungsoo mengutak-atik ponselnya mencari fotonya bersama Sehun.

"Ini." ujar Kyungsoo menunjukkan ponselnya kearah Jongin, benar saja backround foto mereka itu adalah kampus Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat ingat jika itu adalah taman dari kampus Kyungsoo.

Jongin bangkit dari acara tidurannya, ia turun dari kasurnya membuka kopernya mencari celana dan kaos yang ia bawa kemarin, setelah menemukannya Jongin memakainya celana olahraga warna hitam dengan kaos putih lengan pendek.

Kyungsoo heran melihat tingkah Jongin, ada apa dengannya? -pikir Kyungsoo. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo mengecup keningnya dan mengusak rambutnya.

"Aku kekamar Chanyeol dulu sebentar." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Jongin yang kemudian manusia itu langsung melesat keluar kamar mereka.

'katalk'

Ponselnya berbunyi dan Kyungsoo membuka pesan itu, dari semalam mereka membicarakan Sehun karena anak itu tidak muncul digrup chat, biasanya ia yang akan paling berisik jika sudah menyangkut akhir pekan dan mereka akan merencanakan kemana akhir pekan mereka.

Baru saja dibicarakan, Sehun sudah muncul digrup chat membuat Irene, Joy, Seulgi, Wendy, dan Yeri langsung ramai berkicau digrup itu.

kimyeri: SIAL AKU TIDAK ADA DISANA.

wendyson: AKU AKAN TAKE OFF KE JEJU BESOK. LIHAT SAJA KAU OH SEHUN.

baeirene: OH MY GOSH OH SEHUN KAU...

joypark: RASANYA AKU INGIN MENGUMPAT!

kangseulgi: INGAT SEHUN BESOK KAU ADA RAPAT! CKCK ANAK INI!

"Apa sih yang dikirim Sehun." Kyungsoo bergumam sendiri, ia menscroll kebawah untuk melihat apa yang Sehun kirim dan katakan.

"OH MY..." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, apa yang dikirim Sehun? Tepat jam 7.42 KST Sehun mengirimkan sebuah foto digrup chat mereka dengan pesan.

oohsehun: maaf ya aku tidak bisa ikut kalian hari ini~ bayi besarku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya :(

Foto yang dikirim Sehun adalah foto dirinya dengan Chanyeol yang masih diatas kasur dengan baju sepasang yang dipakai bersama, Chanyeol celananya dan Sehun hoodienya. Sehun hanya memfoto itu dari atas tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya, yang terlihat hanya tangan Chanyeol yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya dan kakinya yang memenjara kaki telanjang Sehun memeluknya seperti guling, ditambah lagi Chanyeol yang topless sangat terlihat jelas difoto itu.

Kyungsoo mengirim balasan pesan.

dokyungs: sehun kau benar-benar hutang cerita pada kami.

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok...'

Sudah berkali-kali Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Jongin mencoba membuka kuncinya tetapi pintu itu terkunci, Jongin hampir frustasi karenanya.

Ia kembali kekamarnya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang terduduk dikasurnya dengan wajah kagetnya dan masih menutup mulutnya. Jongin penasaran apa yang Kyungsoo lihat, ia mendekati Kyungsoo dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung menatap dan memberikan ponselnya kepada Jongin yang langsung diambil Jongin dengan wajah bingung, ia memperlihatkan foto yang dikirimkan Sehun kepada Jongin.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan jadi bermain hari ini." ujar Kyungsoo, Jongin menatap ponsel Kyungsoo dan melihat fotonya, ada dua orang namja yang satu topless dan yang satu tidak pakai celana dengan keadaan dua-duanya yang saling berpelukan.

"Ini siapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Itu Sehun dengan seorang namja dan aku tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu, dia tidak bisa ikut main bersamaku karena ada laki-laki itu dirumahnya makanya tadi aku bilang aku tidak jadi main hari ini." ujar Kyungsoo menjelaskan, Jongin melihat sekali lagi foto itu dan ia sadar persis kalau itu Chanyeol yang sedang bersama Sehun.

Jongin mematikan ponsel Kyungsoo dan menaruhnya dimeja nakas samping kasur, ia sadar kalau Kyungsoo masih naked karena sejak mereka bangun tadi pagi mereka hanya saling memeluk satu sama lain dan tidak ada yang beranjak dari sana.

"Kalau kau tidak jadi main, berarti hari ini sepenuhnya dengan ku kan?" Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo mendekat padanya dan membisikkan kalimat laknat itu.

"Tidak lagi nini~ kita harus sarapan sekarang." Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin menjauh tapi Jongin balas mendorongnya hingga jatuh kekasur dan menindihnya.

"Sarapanku sudah ada didepan mata." ujar Jongin dengan smirknya.

"ANDWAE." teriak Kyungsoo mengawali pagi itu dengan teriakan yang lain seiring Jongin berada bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikamar yang lain terdapat dua orang namja yang juga masih bergelung dengan selimut mereka. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah bangun hanya saja Chanyeol memeluknya terlalu erat sehingga ia tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ia ingat sejak semalam ia belum memegang ponselnya sama sekali, ya jelas saja Chanyeol menghajarnya habis-habisan. Bahkan mengingat itu membuat Sehun merona sendiri, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol.

'katalk...'

'katalk...'

'katalk...'

'katalk...'

Ponselnya terus berbunyi membuat Sehun memanjangkan tangannya kebelakang punggung Chanyeol untuk mengambil ponselnya dimeja nakas yang berada disamping Chanyeol. Ia menyalakan layar ponselnya dan melihat semua notifikasi yang berisik itu berasal dari grup chatnya.

Sehun mulai membaca satu persatu apa saja yang mereka bicarakan semalam, bahkan ia melihat kalau Yeri dan Wendy yang sedang sibuk dikota masing-masing. Yeri di Seoul dan Wendy di Busan juga sepertinya sangat merindukan satu sama lain untuk berkumpul bersama.

dokyungs: apakah hari ini kita jadi main? jongin benar-benar susah untuk dibangunkan.

Sehun membaca itu dan seketika muncul bayangan dibenaknya, bagaimana jika ia memfoto dirinya dengan Chanyeol dan mengirimnya digrup? Apa reaksi mereka? Sehun dengan jahilnya memfoto dirinya dengan Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya bahkan dengan kaki dan tangannya.

Wajah mereka sengaja tak terlihat, bisa heboh kalau mereka tahu Chanyeol yang sedang memeluknya, setelah selesai dengan itu ia langsung mengirimkan foto itu dengan kalimat yang sungguh dibuat-buat agar terkesan ia sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya dan tidak bisa diganggu.

oohsehun: (send picture) maaf ya aku tidak bisa ikut kalian hari ini~ bayi besarku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya :(

"Serius? Bahkan Yeri tidak mengenali kalau bossnya yang sedang tidur denganku." Sehun benar-benar dibuat tertawa membaca semua balasan pesan dari teman-temannya itu, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terganggu dengan suara Sehun.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusakkan kepalanya didada Sehun, membuat Sehun menaruh ponselnya kembali diatas nakas dan mengusap punggung dan kepala Chanyeol. "Mian~" bisik Sehun.

"Hmmm." Chanyeol hanya bergumam tidak jelas, ia benar-benar malas dan sama sekali tidak ingin beranjak dari sana, ia masih ingin terus memeluki Sehun seperti ini.

Lama Sehun mengusap punggung Chanyeol membuat nafasnya hingga kembali teratur, Sehun perlahan menggeser kepala Chanyeol memposisikannya diatas bantal dengan benar. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Pukul 8.34 KST Sehun sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya dan mengenakan kaos lengan panjang warna hitam yang longgar sehingga bagian bahunya sedikit terlihat dan celana pendeknya seperti biasa.

Ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan makanan didapur, ia ingin membuat sup ayam dan sundae ala rumahan. Tidak sia-sia ia menjadi anak tunggal yang dekat dengan ibunya sehingga tau bagaimana cara memasak makanan apapun.

Ketika Sehun sedang sibuk dengan masakannya didapur tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol? Ia terbangun karena saat ingin memeluk Sehun ia merasakan kasur dibelahnya kosong, dan ketika ia keluar kamar mandi selesai mencuci muka dan sikat gigi tercium wangi yang sangat harum dan ternyata berasal dapur Sehun.

Chanyeol bergerak diam-diam mengendap-ngendap berjalan kebelakang Sehun, tepat saat dibelakangnya Chanyeol memeluknya.

'Greb...'

"Omo!" Sehun memeluk erat kotak makan tempat kimchi yang hampir saja jatuh dari tangannya karena ia kaget barusan.

"Yak! Kau mengagetkan ku~" Sehun merajuk lagi, masih pagi saja Chanyeol sudah membuatnya kesal.

Pandangan Chanyeol terfokus pada bahu Sehun yang terbuka dan terdapat banyak tanda yang ia buat semalam, Chanyeol mengecupi bahu Sehun membuat Sehun terdiam ditempat.

"Park! Aku sedang memasak apa kau tidak lihat?" ujar Sehun kesal, ia berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol yang berada di perutnya tetapi Chanyeol malah makin mengeratkan pelukan tersebut. Ia masih sangat sibuk menciumi bahu Sehun.

"Beri aku morning kiss lalu aku akan berhenti." bisik Chanyeol dan kembali menciumi bahu Sehun lagi, ingin cepat selesai dengan masakannya Sehun langsung membalik badannya menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan mengecup bibirnya lama.

"Sudah kan." Sehun langsung melepas ciuman itu dan mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh darinya, ia berlalu dari sana mengecek sup ayamnya apakah sudah matang atau belum.

Asap yang mengepul ketika Sehun membuka penutup panci berisi sup ayam itu, ia melihat sup nya sudah mendidih tanda bahwa sup itu sudah matang. Sehun mematikan kompornya dan mengangkat panci itu dengan tangan yang sudah mengenakan sarung tangan, memindahkannya keatas meja makan.

Ia menyendok dua mangkuk nasi dan menaruh yang satunya dihadapan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk manis sejak tadi menunggu hidangan buatan Sehun matang.

Chanyeol langsung mengambil sendok dan mencicipi kuah sup ayam buatan Sehun itu, Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa memang wajah datar. Sejujurnya ia cemas akan rasanya takut Chanyeol tidak suka.

"Yak..." Chanyeol bersuara.

"Oh Sehun..." lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya.

"Menikahlah denganku?" mungkin Chanyeol gila sekarang, tapi masakan Sehun benar-benar sangat enak. Mengingatkan Chanyeol dengan makanan rumahan khas ibunya yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia cicipi.

"Apa aku sudah gila?" Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu nanti?" Sehun memang tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah menikah tapi sebenarnya siapa perduli? Toh Chanyeol tidak mencintai istrinya.

Seketika Chanyeol terdiam karena Sehun membahas masalah istrinya, bahkan ia baru dua hari bersama Sehun tapi ia lupa kenyataan bahwa ia sudah menikah, ia sudah beristri.

Sehun memperhatikan keterdiaman Chanyeol sambil memakan masakannya. 'apa aku salah bicara?' -batin Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri karena Chanyeol sama sekali diam dan menyantap makanannya seperti robot dengan pandangan kosong.

'Trak...'

Bunyi sumpit yang ditaruh diatas meja membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari acara diamnya. Sehun bangkit dari kursinya. "Lanjutkan saja makanmu." ujar Sehun berlalu dari meja makan itu menuju kamar mandi ke dua disamping dapur.

Kamar mandi yang hanya Sehun gunakan untuk mencuci baju itu. Ia mengecek mesin cuci yang sedang bekerja mengeringkan bajunya dengan baju Chanyeol didalam sana. Bahkan Chanyeol masih mengenakan celana yang selama.

'Klik...'

Suara mesin itu berhenti dan lampunya berubah menjadi merah tanda kerjanya sudah selesai, Sehun mengeluarkan baju itu dan menaruhnya didalam keranjang. Ia keluar kamar mandi sambil membawa keranjang cucian itu menuju balkon yang terdapat disebelah ruang tengah.

Sebelah kanan ruang tengah itu terdapat jendela kaca besar yang menghubungkan dengan balkon apartemen Sehun. Tempat yang biasa Sehun gunakan untuk menjemur pakaian dan sekarang ia sedang melakukannya.

Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya sambil memperhatikan Sehun 'ia benar-benar istri idaman.' batin Chanyeol memuja semua yang ada pada Sehun, bukan hanya parasnya dan tubuhnya yang rupawan tetapi sikap keibuannya membuat Chanyeol semakin yakin untuk membawa Sehun ke hadapan orangtuanya.

"Apa kau tak pernah diberi makan oleh orangtuamu?" ketus Sehun, ia heran Chanyeol menghabiskan sup ayamnya bahkan sampai meminum kuahnya hingga tak tersisa.

'Tak...'

Chanyeol menaruh panci sup itu keatas meja. "Masakanmu yang terbaik." ujar Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya merapihkan sisa makannya dengan Sehun dan membawanya kedapur.

"Biar aku yang cuci, jadi kita impas." ujar Chanyeol lagi, ia mulai menyalakan keran air dan memakai sarung tangan plastik. Menaruh sabun cair pada spons dan mulai mencuci piring dan gelas bekas makan mereka dan bahkan peralatan dapur yang kotor bekas Sehun memasak juga ikut dicuci olehnya.

"Baguslah jika kau sadar diri." Sehun berjalan keruang tengah, ia tiduran disofa dan menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia menyalakan televisi, melihat berita ramalan cuaca hari ini.

Hening, Chanyeol telah selesai mencuci piring dan ia hanya mendengar suara tv yang masih menyala padahal tadi Sehun masih berisik tertawa karena acara variety show yang ia lihat.

Ketika Chanyeol menghampirinya, Sehun sudah terlelap dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya. Chanyeol mematikan televisi itu dan duduk dihadapan Sehun, lama ia pandangi wajah Sehun lama-lama membuatnya ikut mengantuk.

Beruntunglah sofa Sehun yang cukup lebar untuk ditiduri berdua, Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya disofa perlahan dengan memindahkan kepala Sehun menjadi berbantalkan tangannya, memeluk Sehun dan tidur siang terlelap bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wu Yifan, apa dia melakukannya lagi untuk tahun ini?" ujar seorang laki-laki tua dengan yukata Jepang yang ia pakai sedang melakukan panggilan dengan seseorang.

"Aku dengar begitu, memiliki villa di Jeju membuatku mempunyai alasan untuk melihatnya tanpa dicurigai sedikitpun." balas seseorang di seberang telepon lainnya yang juga laki-laki tua dengan seragam kepolisian yang ia pakai sedang duduk didalam ruangannya.

"Bagaimana anakku disana? Wu keparat itu tidak menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun kan?" tanya laki-laki dengan yukata itu, ada nada cemas didalam bicaranya.

"Sejauh ini tidak, Sehun benar-benar bisa menjaga dirinya. Aku hanya perlu mendapat kabar dari Sehun, kemudian kita akan punya bukti akurat untuk menjatuhkannya." ujar laki-laki berseragam polisi itu, membuat laki-laki yukata sedikit merasa tenang. Mereka masih harus bersembunyi, bahkan ia tidak bisa menghubungi anaknya maka dari itu ia menanyakan kabar anaknya dengan orang terdekatnya itu.

Disisi lain dua orang laki-laki tua sedang berada dalam satu ruangan, mereka sedang sibuk menyusun berkas yang berisi data-data seseorang dan peristiwa yang pernah dialami atau melibatkan orang itu.

"Apa kau yakin Chanyeol bisa melakukannya dengan benar? Bahkan aku yang bukan ayahnya tahu apa isi pikirannya." ujar laki-laki kemeja biru kepada laki-laki kemeja putih. Laki-laki kemeja putih itu mengerutkan keningnya seakan tidak hanya dirinya saja yang ingin disalahkan.

"Apa Jongin juga akan melakukannya dengan benar? Sadar lah anakmu dan anakku itu sama aja." ujar laki-laki kemerja putih tidak terima hanya anaknya saja yang disalahnya.

"Ya! Aku dan Tuan Do bahkan sudah berencana untuk menikahkan mereka, jadi mereka sudah dalam status wajar dan bisa menjaga sikap satu sama lain. Tapi anakmu? Dia sudah kepala tiga tapi sikapnya seperti abg baru jatuh cinta." ujar laki-laki kemeja biru.

"Sudahlah kau tenang saja, biarpun begitu dia tidak akan mengacaukan rencana ini. Jika ia benar-benar melakukannya dengan Sehun yasudah tinggal aku dinikahkan saja." ujar laki-laki kemeja putih dengan entengnya ia bicara soal pernikahan.

"Pantas anakmu cocok dengan Sehun, ternyata kau dengan Tuan Oh tidak ada bedanya." ujar Tuan Kim selaku ayah dari Kim Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang menyusahkan. Cukup kelakuan Chanyeol saja yang menyusahkan." ujar Tuan Park mengakhiri perbincangan mereka.

Disebuah ruangan dengan penerangan minim terlihat 5 orang sedang mengadakan rapat dengan salah satu dari mereka adalah pemimpinnya.

"Karena aku sangat yakin semua kemungkinan ini bisa saja terjadi, maka yang harus kita lakukan adalah menyekapnya." ujar sang pemimpin kepada 4 orang anak buahnya yang semua berbadan besar seperti seorang pengawal atau bodyguard.

"Tapi Tuan, apa kau yakin? Bagaimana jika dia punya orang juga yang melindunginya?" tanya salah satu bawahannya itu.

"Aku menyekapnya hanya ingin memancing kehadiran Park Chanyeol, dari awal ia datang aku sudah melihat ada yang aneh dengannya." ujar sang Tuan bahwa rencana mereka akan berhasil.

'Brak...'

Sang Tuan melemparkan sebuah berkas kehadapan 4 orang pesuruhnya itu. "Ini semua tentang orang itu, dan kalian harus menguntitnya mulai sekarang." kemudian ia tersenyum dengan segala rencana yang sudah ia siapkan.

Ke empat orang itu berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat kepada sang Tuan, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan Tuannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggeliatkan badannya karena pegal dengan posisi tidur yang tidak berpindah sama sekali. Tapi ia heran, kenapa sofa ini rasanya jadi hangat? Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur dengan lengan yang menjadi bantal Sehun dan memeluknya.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya, ia memandang lama wajah Chanyeol dan mengelus pipinya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hendak ingin mencium Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu aku tampan." ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba masih dengan mata terpejam, sontak Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong Chanyeol hingga terjatuh dari sofa.

'BRUK...'

"AW! Yak Park Sehun? Apa kau sudah gila?" Chanyeol mengusap lengan kanannya yang jatuh lebih dulu dan tertiban oleh badannya sendiri.

"Apa? Park Sehun? Dasar gila! Sadarlah kau tidak bisa terus tinggal disini. Cepat bangun lalu pulang!" ujar Sehun berdiri dari sofanya dan menendang kaki Chanyeol, berlalu kearah balkon untuk mengangkat jemurannya yang sudah kering.

Sinar matahari senja memancar mengenai wajah Sehun. "Ah~ apa aku tidur telalu lama..." gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengambil satu persatu baju yang ia jemur dan membawanya masuk kedalam.

Ia tidak melihat Chanyeol diruang tengah, ketika ia hendak ingin kekamarnya, ia melihat Chanyeol dengan minum didepan kulkas. Sehun berlalu kedalam kamar dan menaruh semua bajunya diatas kasur. Ia memilah mana baju milik Chanyeol dan memisahkannya, diliriknya jam diatas meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 17.08 KST.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! KEMARI KAU!" Sehun malas untuk keluar kamar jadi ia berteriak untuk memanggil Chanyeol.

'Brak...'

Chanyeol membuka pintu dengan kasar dan langsung menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk diatas kasur, mendorong bahunya dan menindihnya. Diciumnya bibir Sehun kasar dan dilumatnya, tidak lama kemudian ia melepasnya.

"Ya! Park Sehun! Aku tidak tuli berhenti berteriak kau seperti yeoja pms, kau tau." Sehun mendorong bahu Chanyeol dan bangun dari tidurannya. Mengambil baju Chanyeol dan menyerahkannya kehadapan Chanyeol.

"Cepat ganti baju, kau harus pulang. Besok hari senin." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk pada Chanyeol agar Chanyeol menuruti perkataannya.

"Iya sayang." Chanyeol mengambil bajunya dari tangan Sehun dan berlalu kekamar mandi untuk mengganti baju. Ia kembali kekamar dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Ponsel dan kunci mobilku dimana?" tanya Chanyeol, Sehun terdiam berusaha mengingat dimana ia menaruh benda itu tadi. Chanyeol memegang bahu Sehun dan menggoyangkannya.

"Ya! Jangan bilang kau lupa?"

"Sstt! Bisa diam tidak sih aku sedang mengingatnya."

"Ya! Park Sehun!"

"Berhenti memanggilku Park Sehun aku bukan istrimu." Sehun berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol, keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi disebelah dapur, Chanyeol mengikuti Sehun.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin masuk ke kamar mandi itu tapi Sehun sudah keluar dari sana. "Ini!" ujar Sehun sambil menyerahkan ponsel dan kunci mobil Chanyeol yang ia keluarkan dari kantong celana Chanyeol ketika sedang mencucinya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengantarku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memasukkan ponsel dan kunci mobilnya kedalam kantong celananya.

"Tidak. Sana pulang." ujar Sehun berjalan kearah pintu depan. Chanyeol berjalan kearah meja ruang tengah, mengambil topinya dari sana memakainya lalu menutup kepalanya lagi dengan kepala hoodienya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun, merengkuh pinggangnya kedalam pelukannya, mencium bahunya, lehernya dan seluruh wajahnya. Berhenti pada bibir dan menciumnya paling lama.

"Rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang." ujar Chanyeol, ia mengambil sepatunya dan memakainya. Sehun sama sekali tidak bicara apapun, ia merona karena perlakuan manis Chanyeol.

Sehun membuka pintunya, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin beranjak pulang. Ia masih berdiri didepan Sehun dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Wae?"

"Beritahu aku passwordnya?"

"6194"

'Chup...'

Sekali lagi Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun, kemudian keluar dari apartemen Sehun dan pulang menuju villa Kyungsoo, ia yakin Jongin pasti mencarinya.

"Apa apaan dia itu..." Sehun menutup pintu dengan kesal dan wajah memerah karena Chanyeol terus saja menciumnya seperti itu.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya menuju villa Kyungsoo dengan pelan, ia sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Ada banyak panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jongin dan Chanyeol yakin pasti Jongin sudah tahu ia tidak ada dikamarnya. Ia menaruh ponselnya didashboard mobilnya dan menekan gas lebih cepat menuju villa Kyungsoo.

Ketika sampai disana Chanyeol langsung naik menuju kamarnya, ia memasuki kamarnya dan mengirim pesan pada Jongin untuk menyuruhnya kekamar Chanyeol.

'katalk...'

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dinakas, ia membaca pesan itu dari Chanyeol "aku sudah pulang kekamar ku sekarang, bawa berkas yang ada didalam tasmu" Jongin langsung mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Pasti Chanyeol?" tebak Kyungsoo tepat sasaran. Ia memasang tampang merajuknya dan memainkan jarinya diatas dada bidang Jongin yang tidak tertutup apapun. Ia masih ingin bermanja dengan Jonginnya -padahal tadi menolak.

'Chup... chup... chup...'

Jongin menciumi bibir Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat. "Hanya sebentar sayang, aku janji?" dikecupnya lagi kening Kyungsoo lama agar ia luluh dan mengizinkan Jongin pergi.

"Yasudah sana." Kyungsoo langsung mendorong bahu Jongin dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Jongin, ia jadi heran dengan kekasihnya yang alterego itu.

Tanpa pikir dua kali Jongin langsung memakai baju dan mengambil semua berkas yang ada ditasnya, masalah Kyungsoo ngambek bisa belakangan, kalo udah dipeluk nanti juga luluh.

'Tok... tok... tok...'

"Masuk saja tidak dikunci." ujar Chanyeol dari dalam, Jongin langsung masuk dan duduk dihadapan Chanyeol yang sedang menyalakan laptopnya. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak bicara tapi disambar duluan oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin bertanya, aku dari rumah Sehun dan kau tahu aku sudah melakukannya. Sekarang jangan tanya itu."

"Bukan itu." sanggah Jongin. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Lalu apa?" Jongin mengutak-atik ponselnya mencari foto yang tadi dikirim Sehun, ia mengirim foto itu dari ponsel Kyungsoo saat anak itu tertidur tadi.

"Ini kau kan?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjukkan foto dirinya dengan Sehun. Chanyeol heran darimana Jongin dapat foto itu.

"Iya, itu kasur Sehun, darimana kau dapat foto itu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau tahu, aku dapat ini dari Sehun sendiri. Ia mengirimkan foto ini di sebuah grup chat dan kau tahu apa yang mengejutkan? Kyungsoo mengenal Sehun dan satu grup chat ini dengannya." ujar Jongin menggebu-gebu.

"What the... Sehun juga bilang ia mengenal Kyungsoo, aku tidak bertanya tapi ia bercerita tentang sahabatnya." ujar Chanyeol tidak menyangka ternyata mereka benar-benar saling mengenal.

"Kyungsoo bilang Sehun itu siswa pindahan dari Jepang yang kuliah dikampusnya. Apa kau tidak ingat dulu juga kau pernah tinggal di Jepang, bisa saja kau mengenalnya?" ujar Jongin, memang Chanyeol pernah tinggal di Jepang, tapi hanya sampai sekolah dasar kemudian saat menengah pertama ia pindah ke Korea.

"Tidak mungkin, aku bahkan sudah lupa dengan semua yang ada disana. Hanya satu yang aku ingin, anak kecil yang jatuh lalu menangis karena dikejar oleh anjingku." ujar Chanyeol sambil menerawang ke masa lalunya.

"Ah sudahlah aku pusing. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ujar Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Chanyeol menunjukkan email yang dikirim oleh Ayahnya.

Email itu berisi tentang riwayat pembelian barang dengan cara yang sangat ilegal. Orang itu mencari uang dengan cara mencari sumbangan dana yang akan dialokasikan untuk panti asuhan dan tunawisma tetapi itu semua hanya kedok untuk mendapatkan banyak uang. Kemudian uang itu akan diserahkan kepada Black Stone untung menebus berlian yang sanggup membeli dua gedung perusahaan dengan saham-sahamnya.

Tertera sebuah pesan dari Ayah Chanyeol. "Aku dapat riwayat pembeliannya dan kau harus dapat riwayat pembayarannya." seperti itu isi pesan Ayah Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu ini Wu Yifan dan kau ingin meminta kepada Oh Sehun tentang riwayat pembayarannya nanti?" ujar Jongin mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol.

"Tepat sekali, dan kau harus mendekati Seulgi untuk mendapatkan riwayat telepon tentang siapa saja yang sudah Yifan hubungi." ujar Chanyeol mulai menyusun rencananya dan menyiapkan segala hal yang akan membantu kinerja mereka besok dalam rapat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sehun yang baru sampai diperusahaan langsung dipanggil oleh Wu Yifan untuk menghadap keruangannya, dan disinilah Sehun sekarang.

"Ini." ujar Yifan memberikan kartu atmnya dan sebuah surat berisikan nomor rekening yang harus Sehun transfer uangnya kesana.

"Kembali padaku secepatnya dan bawa struknya. Semua harus lengkap." ujar Yifan dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi Sehun.

"Ne sajangnim." Ia membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan Yifan, langsung menuju lift untuk kelantai satu dimana terdapat mesin atm disamping meja resepsionis yang bisa digunakan oleh para karyawan.

Sehun melirik Seulgi sekilas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melakukannya dengan cepat hingga struk pembayaran itu keluar dari mesin atm. Sehun langsung menghampiri Seulgi yang sedang berada didepan komputernya.

"Cepat scan ini lalu kirim ke Tuan Do." Seulgi mengambil struk yang diberikan Sehun menscannya dengan cepat lalu mengembalikannya lagi kepada Sehun, ia sedang mengetik sebuah email yang akan ia kirim ke Tuan Do.

"Apa aku sudah membuat salinan riwayat teleponnya?" tanya Sehun pada Seulgi, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Sehun untuk cepat kembali karena takut Wu Yifan mencurigai ini.

Sehun kembali naik kelantai atas untuk mengembalikan atm dan menyerahkan struk pembayarannya kepada Wu Yifan. Ia memasuki ruangan itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja, Yifan tampak sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Siapkan berkas, jam 10 kita ke Vegas." perintah Yifan tanpa melihat Sehun, yang diperintah hanya membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu keluar ruangan itu, kembali kemejanya memilah berkas yang akan dibawanya nanti.

Vegas, kedua kalinya Chanyeol dan Jongin kesana tapi baru kali ini mereka melihat lantai dua dari tempat tersebut, dimana terdapat ruang VIP yang biasa digunakan untuk acara besar atau bahkan rapat seperti ini dari para pembisnis seperti mereka.

Keempat orang itu kembali duduk bersama lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini mereka terlihat serius dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan bahkan Sehun dan Jongin sibuk mencatat hal penting yang akan mereka lakukan setelah kerja sama ini.

Yifan menandatangani sebuah surat perjanjian kerja sama atas perusahaan Chanyeol. "Sepertinya nanti sore aku akan take off ke China, jadi rapat kedua kita hanya Sehun yang bisa menghadirinya." ujar Yifan.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kuharap urusanmu disana bisa cepat selesai." padahal dalam hati Chanyeol hanya rapat dengan Sehun, mungkin nanti ia tidak butuh Jongin untuk rapat kedua mereka.

"Karena sudah ada disini sekalian saja kita makan siang, aku sudah memesan." ujar Yifan yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin membereskan berkas mereka dan menaruhnya dalam satu map.

Ketika hidangan sudah sampai tiba-tiba Jongin bangkit dari kursinya. "Maaf aku izin ke toilet sebentar." kemudian ia membungkuk dan berlalu dari sana.

Jongin turun kelantai satu karena memang toilet hanya berada dilantai satu tapi bukan itu yang Jongin cari, ia berjalan keluar kafe itu berlari menyeberang jalan menuju kantor Yifan.

Tuan Park, ayah Chanyeol terlihat sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia menunggu balasan email dari Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengecek perkembagan sahamnya.

Tiba-tiba ada email masuk, dan ia melihat Tuan Do yang mengirimnya. Tuan Park mengerutkan keningnya ada apa ia mengirim email? tidak biasanya. Dibukanya email itu berisi sebuat foto dan hasil scan struk pembayaran Wu Yifan terhadap Black Stone yang sedari tadi ia tunggu dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa bukan dari Chanyeol..." Tuan Park bergumam untuk dirinya sendiri, ia membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Tuan Do kepadanya.

"Calon menantumu sangat cekatan, benar-benar bisa diandalkan." Tuan Park tersenyum akan hal itu, ia langsung mengirimnya kepada Tuan Oh. Selangkah lagi dan mereka akan memenangkan permainan ini.

Jongin menghampiri Seulgi yang berada didepan meja resepsionis, belum sempat Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara Seulgi sudah menyerahkan sebuah berkas kehadapannya.

"Kami memihak pada kalian, ambil ini. Tenang saja aku sudah mematikan seluruh cctv gedung ini." ujar Seulgi, jujur ia ingin tertawa melihat tampang Jongin sekarang.

Diambilnya berkas itu, Jongin heran kenapa semudah ini. "Kami?" ia bertanya, pasalnya Jongin bingung dengan kalimat 'kami' tersebut. Sebenarnya siapa lagi yang terlibat rencana ini, Jongin pikir hanya ia, Chanyeol, dan para orang tua.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." ujar Seulgi dengan senyum yang menurut Jongin itu sangat-sangat ambigu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

kalo ada typo maaf aja ya, saya lagi bener bener sibuk akhir akhir ini jadi gak sempet ngedit lagi dan mungkin minggu depan gak bisa update. ini ff cuma sampe chapter 6 dan kemungkinan 2 minggu lagi saya baru bisa update. jadi pas update nanti saya langsung post 2 chapter sampe ending.

jangan lupa review, favorite, follow dll.

makasih yang udah sempetin baca sama review.

CHANHUN SARANGHAJA.

pyong.


End file.
